


The Colours of the Wind

by OpeningMyEyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blue Eyes, Blue Hair, Blue Haired Thalia, Cute, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Longing, Rating May Change, Roomates, Skype calls, Slow Build, band au, frazel - Freeform, minor conchell, percabeth, singer thalia, solangelo, thalia's in a band, thyena, trampolining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: Compulsive Emotive Metamorphosis was rare. Not that anyone actually called it by its medical term. Known to the public as CEM or simply as colour changing, Compulsive Emotive Metamorphosis is the ability to change your hair colour based on your emotions. Extremely rare, it was unusual to even come across a colour changer, even just in passing. But Reyna knew one. And let's just say she was completely and utterly enthralled.





	1. Game Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay this first chapter is super short, it's just a little information you need to know before reading the fic. The other chapters will be longer, I promise.
> 
> I'm really excited to be writing this! I've never written a multiple chapter piece before, so I hope it's okay and I hope you all enjoy!

Compulsive Emotive Metamorphosis was rare. Not that anyone actually called it by its medical term. Known to the public as CEM or simply as colour changing, Compulsive Emotive Metamorphosis is the ability to change your hair colour based on your emotions. Extremely rare, it was unusual to even come across a colour changer, even just in passing. But Reyna knew one. And let's just say she was completely and utterly enthralled.

Okay, that statement might be a tad dramatic, it had only been a week after all! But what could a girl do? Reyna knew she was totally screwed the moment her eyes fell on the pale skinned, blue eyed beauty. She had just been drinking her coffee, enjoying her book when out of nowhere, this person dropped into her life. Or, this person walked into the same coffee shop. But the mysterious stranger just kept coming back. It was almost like fate and hey, who was Reyna to deny fate?

Every colour changer was different. there was no specific colour to match a mood, red for love, blue for sadness, yellow for happiness etc. Every colour changer had a different colour for each individual mood. There was only one thing to do. Reyna needed a game plan. Figure out what each colour meant, gather as much information as possible so she could use it to her advantage and ask her out. Easy, simple, clear, methodical. Just like Reyna herself.

Reyna knew there was no guarantees of anything resulting from this. Sure, the chances were slim, but if Reyna didn't try, she'd never be able to forgive herself. She had never once been so entranced by someone. She took a sip of her coffee and grinned. Her game plan was officially in action.


	2. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this is the first proper chapter! I'm so excited to share it with you, I really hope you enjoy!!

Reyna shifted in her seat, trying to focus on her textbook. She was trying to study, really she was, but she kept getting distracted. Yup, you guessed it, the person distracting her was the one and only, mysterious colour changer. It had been two days since Reyna decided to, uh, study her. Reyna was still looking for a word to describe her game plan that didn't make her sound like a complete stalker. 'Quest for true love' was too long, but so far, it was the best Reyna had. She'd just have to keep working on it 

She did, however, have a bit more luck in finding out some information about the object of her affection. Her name was Thalia. Reyna discovered this when a tall, dark haired guy walked up to her, scooped her up in a hug and proclaimed, "Thalia! Finally! I've missed you!". Reyna found out immediately after that Thalia hated hugs and that the guy (her cousin) was called Percy. 

As soon as Percy had set the tiny little colour changer back on the ground (seriously, she couldn't have been taller than five foot), Thalia's hair melted from it's usual coal black into a vibrant, azure blue. It was incredible to watch. Despite Thalia's glower, Reyna didn't think she was angry. Her point was proven when Percy grinned and ruffled her hair as they sat down saying, "Aww, I knew you were happy to see me!". He only received a glare in return (a terrifying glare Reyna never wanted to be on the receiving end of), but Reyna was intrigued. Was it true? Did blue hair indicate her happiness? 

More of Thalia's friends streamed through the door and the more that arrived, the more vivid Thalia's hair became. It was enchanting. They sat there drinking coffee for about an hour, talking and laughing and by the time they left, Thalia's hair was so blue, it almost looked fake. 

Startled out of her trance by Thalia's absence, Reyna checked the time. Four sixteen. Cursing softly, Reyna left a tip on the coffee table, having already paid at the counter, gathered up her textbooks into her satchel and left. The crisp January air hit her like a slap to the face as she stepped out of the warm coffee shop. Reyna ran to her apartment, only around the corner from her favourite haunt. She wasn't quite late, but she would only just about make it. 

She ran up the four flights of stairs, the elevator broken, sweat making her shirt stick to her, turned the key in the lock and flung the door open. 

"I'm here!" She called out to the empty living room that greeted her,

"Finally!" Hazel called out from somewhere in their two bedroom apartment. "Took you long enough!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Reyna half huffed as she went from room to room, finally locating Hazel in her own bedroom, lying on Reyna's bed. The laptop they shared was on the bed, already turned on and Skype was open. 

"He'll be calling any second."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a call came through and Hazel rushed to answer it. Franks face appeared, slightly grainy at first but then the quality improved.

"Hey guys!" He said as he waved. In the back round they heard a door open and close followed by a frantic Jason appearing in the screen.

"Hey!" Jason proclaimed, breathless. "I'm so sorry I'm late, there was a delay on the subway and it took forever for my train to come." 

Hazel laughed, "That's okay Jase, Reyna was very nearly late too, but she doesn't have a real excuse, she just spent way too much time looking at her colour changer." 

"Hey!" Reyna protested, indignant. 

"What? Is it a lie?" Hazel teased. 

Reyna just groaned. "She's not my colour changer." 

"Yet." Frank chimed in, not very helpfully from the laptop. 

"Yeah, how's that going anyways?" Jason asked. 

Jason and Frank were two of Reyna and Hazels best friends. Not to mention the fact that Frank was Hazels boyfriend. The two also lived in New York but on the opposite side to Hazel and Reyna. Their schedules just did not match up, so it was rare that they ever all were able to meet up together, so instead they had bi-weekly Skype dates. They were a staple in all of their lives. And of course, the four of them had a very active groupchat. Basically, there wasn't an aspect of any of their lives that the others didn't know. 

Most of the time, her friends knowing everything about her was great. It was amazing to have people who knew every aspect of you and completely accepted you. But it also led to them bugging you relentlessly about your love life. Or lack thereof. Case in point. 

Reyna groaned in answer once more before mumbling, "Her name is Thalia." 

Hazel turned to look at Reyna so fast Reyna was sure she'd get whiplash. "Wait what?" 

"Her name is Thalia." Reyna said again, a little more clearly, loving the feel of the name on her tongue. It was like she was born to say it. 

"Why didn't you mention this before? We've been sitting here for what," Jason frantically checked his watch, "We've been sitting here for a full four minutes and you only tell us her name now?" 

Reyna just stuck out her tongue at him playfully. "That's what you get for being late." 

Jason groaned, but then laughed. "Well played my friend, well played."

The little group talked for an hour or two before Reyna declared she needed to study, Jason too. Hazel took the laptop and retreated back in to her own room, Frank with her, giving them some privacy to talk for a while. 

Sighing, Reyna lugged one of her massive textbooks out of her bag and started writing out notes. Training to be a paramedic was no joke. At least Reyna had passed her driving exam with flying colours, so she didn't have to worry about that any more. 

After another few hours, Reyna officially retired for the night. Calling goodnight to Hazel, she donned her fluffy pyjamas and climbed into her bed, her purple duvets enveloping her in their warmth. She fell asleep to the sound of Hazel and Franks soft murmuring and the memory of hair bluer than the Caribbean sea.

The next morning, Reyna awoke to the torturous blare of her alarm. Why had she ever chosen morning classes? Okay, actually morning classes weren't so bad. Being a morning person, Reyna liked having something to do and she loved the structure and sense of productivity it gave to her day. But that didn't mean she didn't hate her it every now and then. 

She showered and got dressed quickly, throwing her still damp hair into a knot on the top of her head. Grabbing her keys off the counter as she slung her satchel on her shoulder, Reyna left the apartment, shutting the door quietly so as to not wake Hazel. Reyna slipped out the front door of the building, shivering at the sharp wind, grateful for the scarf she had thrown on last minute. Beginning her walk to the college campus, Reyna decided if there was ever a morning for coffee, this was it. She stepped into the warm shelter from the wind that was her favourite coffee shop without even looking around properly. She joined the que, rooting in her bag for change and someone joined the line behind her. 

"It's so fucking cold this morning." Reyna glanced up, not sure if the person behind was talking to her, so she around slightly to see... Her. It was Thalia, speaking to her. 

Doing everything in her power to not stare at the incredible being before her, Reyna just nodded her head dumbly before shaking herself slightly. 

"Yeah, freezing." She agreed. " I could barely drag myself out of bed this morning." She added, laughing a little breathlessly. 

Thalia laughed (Fuck, what a sound. If Reyna wasn't already falling for this girl, she definitely would be now). "I was totally the same. I swear I nearly threw my alarm across the room." 

Reyna laughed and nodded in agreement. They both moved up a few steps as more customers were served before Reyna turned again slightly to face Thalia once more. 

Thalia stuck out her hand. "I'm Thalia," 

Reyna beamed and reached out her own hand. "Reyna." She replied. 

Their hands met to shake and Reyna would have bet everything she owned that she felt literal sparks between them. Thalia's hand was warm despite the cold weather and unlike Reyna's own. Her pale skin was smooth but her hand was strong if not a little callused, as if she did a lot of work with her hands. 

They broke apart as Reyna reached the counter and was served. Coffee in hand, she smiled at Thalia, still awaiting her own beverage. Reyna smiled at her, cursing softly that she had to leave. 

"I'll see you around?" She asked, praying she didn't sound too breathless or desperate. 

Thalia grinned at her and Reyna's knees went a little weak. 

"I sure hope so."

\----------------------------------  
That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please, please feel free to comment any thoughts or anything else that pops into your head. Your comments make my day! I'm open to requests and prompts for both this piece and any other work so feel free to hit me up.

You can find me on Instagram at opening.my.eyes I have a little account where I post about books, so feel free to DM me there as well!

Thank you so much for reading, the next chapter will be up ASAP.


	3. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! I hope you all enjoy!

It had been exactly one week since the fateful day in which Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano met Thalia Grace, not that Reyna was counting. They had had exactly three encounters in the aforementioned week, all of which were permanently imprinted in Reyna's mind.

The first, on Tuesday, was simply a little eye contact, their eyes had met while Reyna sat chatting with Hazel and Thalia had looked up from reading a book. They smiled at each other, just a small tilt of the lips but their eyes shone as if they were sharing an inside joke. Reyna could have sworn the roots of Thalia's hair had started to lighten, ever so slightly.

The second could almost have qualified as an interaction, Thalia walked into the little coffee house with Percy and Reyna had been sitting in her usual seat just by the window. Reyna looked up when she heard the bell over the door chime, and Thalia, hair bluer than Percy's t-shirt had smiled and waved at her. Reyna's Thursday had become instantly more bearable.

The final time was Reyna's personal favourite. The entire cafe had burst into a cry of shock when something tripped and crashed into a waiter, making him drop his tray of cups, shattered ceramic flying everywhere. The something, or someone had been none other than Percy. He blushed and immediately started cleaning it up as Thalia watched on from her seat, shaking her head in despair, her hair a bright orange. Thalia had then noticed Reyna's attention, picked up a pen and scribbled on a napkin before holding it up for Reyna to read. 

"I'm related to an idiot."

Reyna had giggled out loud, drawing a strange look from the people sitting near her, but she didn't care. She and Thalia had just kept grinning at each other, Thalia's hair slowly softening from the harsh orange to a daisy yellow. 

 

Since then though, Reyna hadn't made it back to the coffee shop, not even to grab a cup to go. She was in desperate need of a cup of coffee made by someone other than herself, but she had so many assignments due. She emerged from her room only to attend classes and gather supplies before retreating back into the cave she called he room. She rolled her shoulders, exhausted, but had finally made enough headway to take a break. She quickly checked herself and determined that, yes, she did need a shower if she planned on leaving the apartment. She flicked on the hot water and got into the steaming shower, sighing as the heat relaxed her tensed muscles. She washed her hair and even had the time to properly condition it. Reyna silently apologized to her hair for treating it so badly the last few days as the scent of her mint conditioner filled the bathroom.

After stepping out out of the shower, finally clean, Reyna pulled on a pair of jeans and her Doc Marten boots before plaiting her hair and threw on her coat. She grabbed her keys and left the apartment, the routine perfected. She stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air and made the few steps it took to round the corner to the coffee shop. Katie, one of the baristas, grinned at her from behind the counter as soon as she walked in the door.

"Hey! You're alive!" She exclaimed playfully.

Reyna laughed. "I really come here way to often."

Katie grinned at her, already grabbing a mug to make a cappuccino, without Reyna even needing to say anything.

"But if you never came here, you'd never get to see me, and I think you'd miss me." 

"Are you sure about that?" Reyna teased playfully.

Katie faked a hurt gasp. "Your words wound me." She continued on, finishing the drink before making her back to where Reyna was waiting at the counter.

"Besides," Katie added, her eyes gleaming, "If you didn't come back, how would you ever see your favourite colour changer?"

Reyna's eyes widened to match the saucers stacked on the shelf in front of her.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled, heat blooming on her face.

Katie just grinned wickedly at her. "Whatever you say." She chimed in a singsong voice, clearly not believing a word that came out of Reyna's mouth. Reyna just refrained from replying, simply paying and retreating to her table, ignoring her favourite barista.

She sat for a little while, scribbling in her notebook, making to-do lists and filling out a study plan for the following month. She didn't even glance up when someone sat in the chair opposite her, she assumed it was Hazel, who often joined her after coming home from classes.

"Hey Haze." She said in greeting, still not even lifting her head.

"It's only been a week and yet you've already forgotten my name." Came a hauntingly familiar voice. Reyna's head shot up to find none other than Thalia herself sprawled on the couch opposite, hair a combination of blue and green.

"Thalia! Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Reyna said, letting out a little nervous laugh.

Thalia laughed with her. "Sorry to disappoint." 

Reyna backtracked. "No, not at all!" She closed her notebook, tucking the pen into her pocket and curling her legs up beneath her.

Thalia's hair started to turn more green than blue.

"Uh, can I sit here?" She asked, hands fidgeting slightly.

Reyna grinned slyly, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Aren't you already?"

Thalia laughed, her hair changing back to blue. Interesting. Reyna would file that bit of information away to consider later.

"Yeah, okay, you've got me there."

They grinned at each other and Reyna shifted in her seat a little.

"I know you must get this all the time, but I love your hair." Reyna blurted.

Thalia beamed at her. "Thank you! It's funny actually, it actually freaks most people out."

Reyna was taken a little aback. "Wait, seriously?"

Thalia laughed at her face. "Yeah! I think the whole unable to hide my emotions thing makes them uncomfortable. I mean, I don't get it, surely it should just make me embarrassed having my emotions on constant display but it doesn't bother me much."

Reyna tilted her head as she listened. "Okay I've never met a colour changer before, so I have no idea if this is a personal question or not, but... Can you feel it? You know, when your hair changes colour."

Thalia cradled her coffee mug, savouring its warmth. Her hair became a deeper blue ever so slowly. If you stared at it, you could barely notice the change, but f you looked away for a moment or two, you could see the difference straight away. Reyna had always been fascinated by Thalia's hair, but now that she was here, up close, Reyna realized that actually Thalia's eyes that were far more captivating. Electric blue, they looked at Reyna in a way that made her feel seen, as if Thalia could just see right through to Reyna's core. It was a strange feeling but Reyna didn't dislike it.

"Nah, it's not a personal question," Thalia said, drawing Reyna back to the conversation. "I can't always feel it. Like, if it's a subtle change, I don't notice anything, but if there's a sudden change, I can feel it. It kinda tickles." 

Reyna giggled. "That's so cool." 

Thalia smiled. "So what about you, no colour changing body parts?" 

"No, but the third toe on my right foot glows when someone's lying to me." She teased. 

"A magical lie detector," Thalia nodded along impressed, "That must come in handy." 

Reyna nodded her head seriously. "Oh yes, but it's fairly useless in winter, because it's too cold to have my feet exposed," 

Thalia shook her head in disappointment. "I guess every superpower has it's kryptonite." 

Reyna couldn't suppress her giggles anymore and burst out laughing, Thalia joining in. 

They sat chatting for another few hours, in their own little bubble away from the real world. Reyna pretended not to notice Katie's suggestive winks and eyebrow raises from behind the counter and though she didn't know it, Thalia ignored her phone blowing up with texts from Percy and Annabeth, who had walked past the window and seen her talking to Reyna. If Reyna had known what they were saying, she would have asked Thalia out right then and there, but that would be too easy altogether. 

No, for now Reyna was fated to part ways with Thalia until the next time they bumped into each other. She still had several assignments to complete and not to mention, a hair colour to figure out. 

Oh, and Thalia's phone number. 

Reyna didn't stop smiling for a long time after. 

\----------------------------------

That's it for now! What did you think? Your comments make my day! 

You can find me on Instagram at opening.my.eyes 

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more!


	4. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was afraid I wouldn't get this up during the weekend but it seems I just made it in time! Things really start to get moving in this chapter so I hope you enjoy!

They were standing close. Closer than they had ever been before. Her hair was... Reyna couldn't tell. She was standing too close to see any of Thalia's hair, swept up into a neat bun. Her lips were so close, not even a centimeter between them. 

Thalia's breath was hot on her lips when she whispered, "Are you gonna kiss me or what?"

Reyna's breath hitched. Her brain malfunctioned, preventing her from retorting with some witty comment. Instead, she moved to close the tantalizing distance between them.

Closer and closer until...

Reyna jolted awake. 

"Fucking hell." She muttered, groaning at the loss. It had been so real! She could still feel the ghost of Thalia's body pressed against hers, see her eyes staring into her eyes but fluttering occasionally to look down at Reyna's lips. The heat that had been pooling in Reyna's core was cooling as her body adjusted to the lack of, well to the lack of Thalia.

"I'm so screwed." Reyna sighed, then got out of bed to begin her day.

 

"I'm home! I'm here on time! I'm not late!" Reyna shouted to Hazel as she dashed into the apartment, throwing her bag down on the couch and running to the kitchen counter where the laptop was set up, and Jason and Frank appeared on the screen.

"It's a miracle!" Jason teased and Reyna flipped him off as she took a seat on on of the high bar stools as Hazel pottered behind her, making dinner. Reyna and Hazel took it in turn making dinner, every second night and on Fridays they got takeout. It was a pretty good system. Reyna had only forgotten twice.

"So...?" Frank asked, dragging out the word, "How's it going with Thalia?"

Reyna groaned. "I'm never telling you anything ever again."

"I take it things are going well then?" 

Reyna couldn't stop the little smile that slipped onto her face. "Yeah, they're going great actually. She gave me her phone number. She also invited me to a gig her band is playing at tomorrow."

"Oh my god! This is huge!" Jason exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Reyna smirked at them. "I just wanted to see your faces. Totally worth the wait."

Frank frowned. "Hazel, you seem very quiet about all this."

Hazel spun around, a wicked grin on her face. "I already knew." She half sang. "I was also invited, I was there when Thalia asked her."

The two boys gasped in betrayal. "You both kept this from us?"

"Yup." They both replied popping the 'p'. The two boys sighed and shook their heads before moving on to different topics. Hazel finished cooking and she and Reyna ate sitting at the counter chatting to their friends. It had been a chaotic week and this was exactly the break they all needed.

 

Ding!

Reyna glanced up from her textbook to see the light shining from her phone showing her a text from Thalia.

-Hey! Just checking to see if you're still coming tonight?-

The gig. That was tonight. It's not like Reyna had forgotten. In fact, it had been the only thing on her mind since Thalia had asked on Saturday. She picked up her phone, going to reply immediately.

-Yup, we'll be there, can't wait!-

Reyna sent it then returned to her studying. The gig started at seven so she and Hazel were aiming to arrive fifteen minutes early to meet up with Thalia's friends and get good seats. Thalia had introduced her to her cousin, Percy and her best friend Annabeth. Both of them would be there tonight, along with a few others Reyna hadn't met yet. She was nervous, but really excited. Reyna hadn't felt this way about anyone in a really long time. She would be damned if she messed it up.

She looked up from her work once more when her phone pinged.

-Great! See you then!-

Reyna grinned then put her phone on silent so she could focus properly. She needed to work now if she was going to take the night off.

 

Hazel came home to chaos. 

Well, contained chaos. Reyna was good like that. The kitchen and living room were in the exact same state they were when Hazel left them, and Hazels own room was pristine. Reyna's room however, would look better if a bomb had hit it.

Reyna was standing in the middle of her room, clothes flung everywhere. She looked up in relief when Hazel came into her room. A second opinion. Finally.

"Hazel, oh thank god, I need your help. I have no idea what to wear."

Reyna watched as Hazel surveyed the room, taking in all the options Reyna had strewn about. "I think we need more back up. Hang tight, I'm calling the guys."

Two minutes later, they had a very confused Jason and Frank on the line. "Hey guys, what's up? We don't have a call scheduled tonight."

"Yeah we know, sorry, but this is an emergency. There's the gig tonight and we have no idea what Reyna should wear.”

Frank rubbed his hands together, a wicked grin spreading over his face.

“My time has come, I knew all those Project Runway episodes would come in handy one day.”

“Frank, remind me to mock you about that later, but for now I really need all the help I can get.”

They all laughed then settled into work.

“Okay Reyna,” Frank called. “Show me some options.”

Reyna held up a series of outfits, occasionally editing different pieces and having Hazel hold up other ideas for comparison. In the end they finally settled on an outfit that really was so obviously right for the occasion, Reyna was ashamed she didn’t think of it herself. As soon as it was decided, they had to hang up the call, thanking the boys one last time before rushing off to get changed.

Thirty minutes, several attempts at eyeliner and a quick hairdo later, Hazel and Reyna left the apartment, half walking, half running to get there on time. Reyna had left her hair half down, which was very rare for her and her natural curls were bouncing down past her shoulders and on her back. Hazels hair was tied up in a bun atop her head, little strands escaping as the wind whipped around them, coming free to frame her face.

They arrived into the bar and scanned around for Percy and Annabeth. The bar was pleasantly warm, not overly stuffy. Not yet anyways. Reyna had never been to this bar before, being more of a coffee shop person herself, but she had to admit it had a certain charm. It was open, mismatched tables and chairs strewn throughout. Lights hung from all different lengths from the ceiling and the walls were decorated with all different pictures and signs. In the corner there was a little stage, instruments already set up.

Reyna finally spotted Percy waving to them from a table near enough to the stage. They had gotten some really good seats.  
As Reyna and Hazel made their way through the crowd, they could see the fairly sizable group gathered with Percy and Annabeth. There was a girl with red hair so vibrant, it demanded to be looked at, a guy wearing a rasta cap and chewing on the sleeve of his jumper, arm around an auburn haired girl with incredible green eyeliner and a guy turned around to face the other way with black hair and wearing a black leather jacket.

“Reyna! So glad you could make it!” Percy said getting up to hug her. Reyna wasn’t surprised. Thalia had warned her that Percy was a hugger.

Reyna pulled away and gestured to Hazel. “This is my roommate Hazel.” She introduced.

Percy smiled warmly. “Hey! Aren’t we in the same Equine Care class?”

“With Professor Chiron?” 

“Yeah!”

“Oh my god, I knew I recognized you from somewhere!” Hazel exclaimed.

Annabeth introduced herself to Hazel, then introduced the rest of the group. There was Rachel, the redhead who was the definition of ‘artist vibe’, Grover and his girlfriend Juniper.

“Oh and of course, there’s Nico.” Annabeth said just as the guy in the leather jacket turned around.

“Nico!” Reyna and Hazel both exclaimed in delight.

Last year she and Nico had been partnered together for a class project and they got on like a house on fire. He had quickly become one of her best friends. The class had only been a year- long course and Nico and Reyna had no other class in common so they didn’t get to see each other in person nearly as much as they would have liked, but they texted non-stop. Not to mention the fact that Nico was Hazels half- brother. The pair got on like a house on fire and met every month for a family dinner in their fathers house across the city.

“Reyna? Hazel? I can’t believe you’re here. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“We would have but we didn’t know you were coming either!”

Nico shook his head laughing. “This really is a small world.” 

“Tiny.” Reyna agreed as she and Hazel sat down and explained how they all knew each other.

“My boyfriend, Will, just joined the band too.” Nico told them.

“He’s their new lead guitarist.” He said, beaming in pride.

Reyna had only met Will once, but he had seemed like a really nice guy. Hazel had met him a fair few times now, Nico had started bringing him to the family dinners and she also loved Nico’s boyfriend. They were as different as day as night, proving the old saying true. Opposites really do attract.

They stopped their talking only when the band walked onto the stage. Reyna spotted Will, guitar in hand and there was a girl on drums with one other guy on bass. Thalia walked onto the stage last, wearing combat boots, black shorts over a pair of red fishnets. Reyna’s breath hitched as she realised Thalia’s black mesh top was nearly completely see-through, revealing noting but a red bra underneath. Her hair was a bright silver, glittering under the bright lights.

Reyna watched mesmerised as they all took up their positions, her eyes never leaving Thalia. She looked on as Thalia scanned the room before her eyes landed on Reyna. And stayed there. Thalia’s face took on a devastating smirk as she looked Reyna right in the eyes and the music started.

Her band was amazing. Reyna knew this even though she was a little distracted from the actual music. They had this pop-punk vibe that was very Thalia. Reyna’s heart thundered as Thalia would cup the microphone with both hands, holding it close and look Reyna up and down as she sang. It were as if they were the only two in the room.

Thalia’s voice was melodious, powerful, a little husky and enough to make Reyna completely weak at the knees. The way Thalia affected her was absolutely ridiculous, but there was nothing to do for it. Reyna was falling for Thala. Hard. She might as well sit back and accept her fate.

The band played for a good hour before Thalia finally said into the mic, “That’s it for tonight guys! Thank you so much for being a brilliant audience! We’re The Hunters and we’ll be here again the same time next week, hope to see you there!”

The crowd thundered its applause, Reyna apparently wasn’t the only one enchanted by the music. The Hunters made a quick bow then headed behind the little curtain backstage.

“Hey Reyna,” Nico said as he stood up. “Come with me.”

Reyna got up a little confused, but the others waved her away happily. Hazel had settled in with the group like she knew them her entire life. It didn’t surprise Reyna, it was the effect Hazel had on people, but she still hung on a sec to make sure her friend was alright with her leaving.

“Go, go!” Hazel said, eyes wide, shooing her away.

Reyna smiled then followed Nico through the crowd and outside. Reyna was grateful for the fresh air, t had gotten fairly hot inside and the lack of general clamour was also appreciated. This however, did not make her in any way less confused.

“Hey Nico, um, where are we going exactly?” She asked as Nico lead her into a little alley at the side of a bar.

“You know it’s a bad idea if you’re planning on murdering me.” She joked. “It’s still fairly busy around here, there’ll definitely be witnesses.”

Nico laughed. “Nah, you’re the person I murder with, not the person murder.”

The fact that this statement made Reyna all fuzzy and warm inside was probably not a testament to her sanity, but Reyna figured that was probably gone a long time ago anyways.

“We’re going backstage.”

“ Woah, seriously? Are we allowed?” 

“Well, not most people. But significant others of the band members get a pass.”

Reyna frowned. “But I’m not a band members significant other.”

Nico wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. “Maybe not yet anyways.”

Reyna giggled, a delighted, nervous laugh bubbling out of her. Nico grinned at her then knocked on a side door. It was immediately flung open by a grinning Will, stepping aside to let them in, revealing the band lovingly packing up all of their instruments and equipment. A blue-haired Thalia looked up from where she was dismantling the stand of her mic. She met Reyna’s eyes and grinned.

“So?” She asked, “What did you think?”

Reyna grinned back at her. “You were incredible. All of you, really.” 

Thalia smirked. “I knew you’d like it.”

Reyna just laughed. “Do you need a hand?” She questioned, gesturing to the equipment scattered around. 

Thalia looked up at her, surprise momentarily flicking across her face, the roots of her har going white for a minute before returning to an even deeper blue than before.

“Sure.” She replied simply and Reyna sank to her knees on the worn carpet beside her. Thalia quickly explained how to dismantle the stands and they worked side by side for a minute in a comfortable silence. Reyna mentally awarded herself for her choice in outfit, their struggle had been worth it. In the end they had settled with a black pair of high waisted skinny jeans and a purple crop top Reyna rarely had the occasion to wear. Reyna noted smugly that Thalia’s eyes kept seeming to linger on the strip of skin she had exposed. Though, Reyna wasn’t much better. Up close she had a very good view of Thalia and not much was left up to the imagination. Even so, Reyna still wanted to rip the clothes off her so she could get a good uninterrupted look at the body of the being that had captured her every thought. You know, just to compare.

They all finished up and filed out of the back room, Will having met with the bar manager and received their payment. They walked up the alley, everyone still buzzing from the gig Thalia and Reyna side by side. They met up with the rest of the group at the front of the bar and they began to make their own ways home.

The two other band members, Drew and Connor headed left while the others went right. A couple of blocks later, Grover and Juniper departed, followed closely by Percy and Annabeth. Hazel walked up with Will and Nico, catching up with her brother leaving Reyna and Thalia to walk behind them.

“Thank you so much for inviting me tonight.” Reyna said. “It was so much fun. And you were incredible.”

“I’m so glad you liked it! I know that type of music isn’t really everyone’s thing.”

“Maybe not.” Reyna shrugged. “But I loved it. I’ll definitely be coming again next week.”

Thalia’s answering smile was enough to send butterflies fluttering through Reyna’s stomach. Thalia’s hair was a deep royal blue, the roots tipped with lilac.

“Hey, tonight onstage, your hair was silver.” It was a statement but really Reyna was asking a question.

Thalia nodded. “Yeah, it does that every time. It means I’m excited. I’ve only seen it that bright when I get on stage though. It’s…”

Thalia sighed peacefully and tipped her head back a little to look up at the bright lights and dark sky above them.

“It’s incredible. Playing live. There’s nothing like it, I wouldn’t give it up for the world.”

Reyna nodded. “Yeah, you really looked like you belonged up there.”

They continued talking the rest of the way until they were outside Reyna and Hazel’s apartment building. Hazel hugged Will and Nico goodbye and headed upstairs and the two boys continued on their way, leaving Thalia and Reyna alone.

“Hey do you…” Thalia broke off, shuffling her feet and clearing her throat.

“Um, do you think maybe,” Thalia broke off again, her face flushed, her hair beginning to turn green.

She shook her head and her hair suddenly turned a dark steel colour. Not the glittery silver like when she was on stage, no this was stronger. If Reyna had to guess, she would call it determination.

“Fuck it.” Thalia muttered before throwing back her shoulders and meeting Reyna’s eyes.

“Do you think you’d wanna go on a date sometime?” She asked boldly.

“With me, that is.” She added a split second later her hair going green again.

Reyna blinked back her surprise. Then beamed.

“Yes! I mean, yeah that sounds great, I’d love too.”

Thalia’s eyes lit up and her hair flooded blue along with a few streaks of lilac. Reyna would really have to figure out what purple meant.

“Yeah?” Thalia asked once more.

“Yeah.” Reyna confirmed, grinning.

“Well, uh, great! That wasn’t nearly as hard as I thought it would be.”

Reyna laughed and Thalia joined her, any previous nerves leaving her.

“Well uh, I should probably head up.” Reyna said reluctantly.

“Thalia smiled. “Yeah you should.”

Then Thalia stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Reyna’s cheek.

“I’ll call you.” She whispered, then turned around and walked away into the night. Reyna went inside her building, holding a hand up to the cheek Thalia had just kissed.

Holy fuck. Thalia had just asked her out.

\----------------------  
I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments make my day so feel free to tell me your thoughts!


	5. Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right where the last one left off. Enjoy!

Reyna made her way back to her apartment in a daze. She climbed up the stairs, walked down the hall and put the key in the door to her apartment. Walking into the living room, she closed the door behind her before leaning against it and slowly sliding to the floor.  
Hazel was sitting on the couch her hair still up and makeup still on but she had changed into her favourite pair of grey sweatpants and a hoodie that was far too big for her. It had probably been Franks. She had looked up when Reyna had come in and was now looking at her, eyebrow cocked and a smug little smile gracing her lips.

Reyna brought her hand up again to touch her check. She could still feel the ghost of Thalia’s lips. She had leaned forward, lifting up on her tiptoes smelling of guitar strings and the air just before lightning strikes. It was completely intoxicating.

Reyna met Hazel’s eyes her eyes still a little glazed, her heart rate still sky high.

“So?” Hazel prompted, excitement bursting through. “What happened?”

“She…” Reyna laughed ducking her head in disbelief. “She fucking asked me out.”

“Oh my god!” Hazel exclaimed, jumping up. “This is huge! Finally!”  
Reyna made her way to her apartment in a daze.  
Reyna gazed up at her, a little lost for words. “Holy fuck I can’t believe that just happened.”

Hazel giggled. “I can. The pair of you’ve been falling over each other for days now. I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.”

Reyna just smiled at her before rising slowly to her feet. “I’m gonna head for bed.” She mumbled and made her way into her room.

Her body was exhausted, but her mind had never been more awake. She changed into her favourite pair of pyjamas – purple and fluffy, and padded to the bathroom to take off her makeup and brush her teeth. As she poured a bit of cleansing milk onto a cotton pad she thought back over her Plan. The one she had devised to ask Thalia out. If Thalia had asked her out instead, did she continue with it? 

Reyna winced a little as the cold cotton pad touched her skin. Wiping gently as she cleaned her face she watched as her makeup seemingly vanished. She was always fascinated watching makeup come off. It was like taking armour off after a battle.

Reyna pondered over the Thalia situation. She no longer needed to know all the colours of Thalia’s hair, or their respective emotions but… Reyna wanted to know. Her feelings for Thalia had only grown. She wanted to know everything she could about her. She wanted to know for sure if green meant she was nervous. She wanted to know what lilac meant. She wanted to be the one who made Thalia’s hair turn bluer than the Caribbean Sea. She wanted to watch her on stage with hair like liquid silver and wanted to sneak backstage after.

Reyna supposed there was really only one answer to her question. She would continue with the plan. It wouldn’t have the same endgame, no Thalia had taken care of that for her, but Reyna supposed this outcome was infinitely better. 

Reyna crawled into bed, face clean, teeth brushed and checked her phone to see a text from Thalia.

-Hey- It read, -I know there’s supposed to be like a three day waiting period or something before you call a date, so I found a loophole. I’m texting you instead-

Reyna grinned and typed out a reply.

-Such a rebel- She teased sarcastically.

-Yeah well, I couldn’t wait, what’s a girl to do?- Was her reply, followed by an emoticon of a person shrugging.

Before Reyna could text her back, another message came through.

-So, are you free tomorrow?-

Reyna squealed internally and hugged her phone to her chest for a moment before regaining her composure.

-Well I have classes until 1- She typed, fingers flying across the keyboard.  
-But after that I’m all yours-

She lay in bed with bated breath, awaiting a reply. 

-Great! Meet me at the coffee shop at 2?-  
-I’ll be there- Reyna responded.  
-Oh, and wear something you can move in-

Reyna raised her eyebrow at that one, but Thalia didn’t say any more. What on earth could that girl be planning? 

Sighing contentedly, she rolled over in her bed and curled up to sleep, dreams filled with blue eyed girls and multi-coloured hair.

 

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Groaning, Reyna reached over to turn off her alarm before climbing out of bed, moving slower than a zombie from a 70’s film. She turned on the shower with a hiss of water and sighed as the steam filled the bathroom. She began her routine, shampooing her hair before her eyes snapped open. Today was her date with Thalia. Her head tipped back in longing as she recalled her dreams from last night. 

The scene hadn’t been all that different from the one she was in right now, she had been in the shower after just getting out of bed but there was one major difference, Thalia had been there too. They had been in the shower, but there hadn’t been all that much getting clean.

Reyna’s hands roamed her body, mirroring what dream Thalia had done, cupping her face in her hands before moving those glorious hands ever so tantalizingly lower. They ran over her shoulders, brushed the sides of her breasts and dipped into the curves of her waist as Reyna had arched into her touch, like putty in Thalia’s hands.

Reyna now followed Thalia’s next movements, pleasure building in her core as her fingers teased herself ever so slightly at first, before plunging into the centre of Reyna’s wanting.

Reyna emerged from the shower some several minutes later legs still shaking from the aftermaths of her release, cheeks flushed ever so slightly. She rushed to get ready, running late after her little detour from routine. She called goodbye to Hazel as she left and headed out the door to her classes for the day.

Reyna had tried her very best to focus on her work today, really she had. She had taken notes like never before, attempted to answer as many questions as possible and all-in-all attempted to keep up with her ‘perfect student’ persona. But despite all her best efforts, Reyna’s mind went to Thalia so often she wondered if there was ever a time she wasn’t thinking about her favourite colour changer.

What was Thalia planning for later? It was killing Reyna not to know. She was a planner. She liked to know what was on the agenda. But Reyna was beginning to get the impression that any form of a relationship with Thalia would involve its fair share of spontaneity and surprise. Reyna supposed it really wasn’t the worst thing to have to get used to.

Reyna got changed for her date alone. She needed no assistance from any of her friends this time. (Well that’s what she told herself, in reality, all her friends were in classes). But clothes she ‘could move in’ were Reyna’s specialty. Having taken thousands of Karate, Tae-Kwon-Do and self-defense classes over the years, she liked wearing clothes that wouldn’t restrict her if she ever needed to put her skills into practice.

She put her hair into its signature braid, pulled on her sneakers and headed out, locking the door and putting her keys and phone into her bag. 

When Reyna arrived at the coffee shop, Thalia was already there, hair green as spring grass. Reyna giggled to herself. If she was right, green meant Thalia was nervous. Her badass band member was nervous for their date.

Reyna tapped her lightly on the shoulder and smiled when Thalia turned around.

“Hey!” Thalia beamed, standing up and kissing Reyna on the cheek in greeting. Reyna mentally cheered. That’s a total of two cheek kisses and counting. She sighed inwardly. When had she become such a cliche sap? She must really be head over heels.

“Are you wearing socks?” Thalia asked as they made their way out of the coffee shop.

“Yes?” Reyna questioned as she waved to Katie who was raising her eyebrow suggestively from behind the counter, her boyfriend Travis noticing them as well, an evil grin taking over his face.

“Okay perfect, let’s go so.” Thalia said taking Reyna’s hand and leading her down a series of streets.

“Go where exactly?” Reyna questioned as she was being lead in every which direction. If Thalia was intending on kidnapping her, it was working. Reyna had no idea where she was. She was glad she was wearing her comfy sneakers. They were up to the task of the long walk.

“Now if I told you where we were going, that would defeat the whole purpose of a surprise.” Thalia said, smirking at her.

“Besides, telling you would just waste the precious time I could spend getting to know you.” 

Reyna had to smile at that one. 

“Well,” She began, “What would you like to know?”

Thalia readjusted their hands, sliding her fingers through Reyna’s, lacing them together.

“Anything. Everything.”

So Reyna did. She told her about Hylla, her sister who she was very close to but didn’t see all that much anymore as she lived in California. She told Thalia about how she was born in Puerto Rico but had moved to San Francisco when she was a kid. Thalia had teased her, wondering how a sun baby could possibly end up in a city as cold as New York and Reyna had to laugh at that.

“I didn’t realise it would be this cold! I mean, it’s one thing to imagine, but to experience it is something completely different.”

Thalia squeezed her hand, head titled back as she gazed at Reyna.

“Yeah,” She said, “I know a little about that myself.”

Reyna had definitely not blushed.

Reyna was just beginning to think that Thalia had no real destination in mind and the date was just going to be them walking around the city (Although that actually seemed like a pretty good date in itself), when Thalia stopped outside a building and ushered Reyna inside.

Reyna went through the heavy red door. The sign above in read “Jump Zone” in big red letters. Inside was a little reception, not very big but with a set of doors open behind the reception desk to reveal a massive room behind.

And in the room… Reyna gasped. It was covered in trampolines. There were a few sections of carpeted floor, dividing the trampolines into sections and at the end of a row of long rectangular trampolines was a foam pit. It looked incredible.

Thalia smirked at the look of awe of Reyna’s face. She walked up to the counter and the guy at the desk turned around. Reyna’s eyebrows shot up as she saw the guys face. It was Travis? But no, they had just left Travis in the coffee shop with Katie.

“Hey Connor.” Thalia greeted.

The pieces flew into place. Reyna now remembered Travis talking about his brother Connor. He had said that they looked so alike they could be twins, but Reyna didn’t realize they looked this alike.

“Hey Thals, two is it?” He asked eyeing up Reyna knowingly. 

Thalia laughed, pulling Reyna a little closer. “Yeah, this is Reyna. Reyna, this idiot is my friend Connor.”

Reyna laughed and Connor gasped, pretending to be offended. 

“Your words cut me like a knife.” He said, his face serious but his tone joking. 

“Yeah yeah,” Thalia sad, waving him off. “Come on Reyna,” She said, taking Reyna’s hand once more. “We can head on through.”

Reyna followed laughing and went with Thalia to put their bags and shoes in a locker. 

“This place is insane!”

“Isn’t it?” Thalia agreed. “I come here all the time with my friends, we all love it.”

“I can definitely see the appeal.” Reyna agreed, tying the band attached to the key around her wrist so as to not lose it. 

“So, where to first?” Reyna asked looking around at all the different sections. There were trampolines surrounding basketball hoops, single trampolines and a section by the wall that had every surface covered by the springed surfaces. And of course there were those leading up to the foam pits. Reyna was fairly familiar with those ones, she had taken gymnastics for years and had ther facilities included a trampoline leading to a foam pit. It was really useful when learning new skills.

“Wherever you want.” Thalia declared grandly, sweeping her arm across the room.

“In that case…” Reyna trailed off as she caught Thalia’s hand and pulled her over to the foam pit. It had been years since she had tried any of her old tricks and well, she felt like showing off just a little.

She half dragged Thalia, running in her excitement. She hadn’t felt pure childlike joy like this in a long time. And she couldn’t think of the last time she came close to opening up nearly as much as she did to Thalia on a date. Now that she thought about t, she couldn’t think of the last time she’d been on a date. There simply hadn’t been the time before. At least, not someone worth making the time for.

She hopped onto the first available trampoline, Thalia just behind her. She laughed as she jumped, feeling herself really let loose before she launched herself into the air, warming up with a simple front somersault. After all, it had been a while since she had last tried anything too complicated.

She grinned at Thalia when she caught sight of the colour changers expression. It was fun for once, to be the one with surprises. 

“I took a few years of gymnastics.” Reyna explained.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. “Anything else I should know?”

“Oh I don’t know.” Reyna said casually, stepping around Thalia and beginning to walk towards another trampoline. After two steps she stopped and turned ever so slightly, looking back at Thalia’s blue and purple hair. 

“Oh well there is one thing,” She watched Thalia’s head tilt to the side listening.

“I’m very flexible.”

The last thing she saw before she jumped onto the trampoline was Thalia’s eyes widen in surprise, mouth drop a little and her hair flush with red. 

Maybe surprised weren’t so bad after all.

 

After waving goodbye to Connor two hours later, Thalia and Reyna walked hand in hand back n the direction of the coffee shop. Reyna was still trying to brush the fluff off her leggings and was laughing when she occasionally spotted a piece or two in Thalia’s hair.

“I’m not gonna lie, that was the most fun I’ve had in ages.” Reyna admitted, sighing in content.

Thalia tugged her a little closer, now walking with her arm around Reyna’s waist.

“I hoped you’d like it, I was thinking of ideas for weeks.”

It was Reyna’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Weeks huh?” She said, bumping their hips together playfully.

Thalia’s eyes widened as she realised what she had admitted. Reyna didn’t fail to notice the orange that streaked through her hair.

“Oh um yeah…”

Her cheeks flooded red.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you out ever since I first saw you.”

Reyna’s heart just about burst. “Really?” She questioned.

“Yeah.” Thala huffed, the orange receding ever so slightly.

“I wanted to ask you out since then too.”

A smile bloomed on Thalia’s lips and the orange in her hair disappeared completely, being replaced with the lilac Reyna was beginning to get accustomed to. The lilac was one of the only constant colours Reyna had yet to work out.

They strolled along, the conversation never stopping, all the way back to Reyna’s apartment. They stopped outside once more, a mirror of their last night’s selves.

“Do you wanna come up?” Reyna asked.

Thalia’s head tipped back in frustration as she groaned. “I would love to but have class in an hour.”

“Next time.” Reyna said as she reached out and threaded her fingers through the belt-loops of Thalia’s jeans, tugging her closer. Thalia’s breath seemed to catch as she realised what was about to happen and Reyna’s heartbeat was so loud she was sure Thalia could hear it. She was just far enough away to see Thalia’s hair which was a crazy mix of red and lilac. She slid her hands around Thalia’s waist and she felt Thalia’s arms slide up around her neck, pulling her down a little before Reyna gave in, leaning down to complete the miniscule distance between their lips.

They were kissing. In real life. This was no dream. Reyna had no idea how she had ever thought her dreams were reality. Kissing Thalia in real life was infinitely better. Thalia’s hands tugged at her hair and Reyna gripped her waist, attempting to bring her impossibly closer. Thalia’s lips were soft against her own, taking her time. Reyna smirked into the kiss a little as she nipped lightly on Thalia’s lower lip and Thalia groaned into her mouth.

After seconds, or minutes or possibly hours, time was impossible to judge while kissing Thalia, Reyna could do it all day, the pair pulled away breathless.

Thalia’s cheeks were flushed, as Reyna suspected her own were, and her hair was a gorgeous mess of colour.

“I guess I’d better go.” Thalia said reluctantly, eyes flickering between Reyna’s own and her lips.

Reyna sighed. “I guess so. But, one more thing before you leave?”

Reyna didn’t give Thalia time to respond before kissing her once more, soft and sweet. It wasn’t long before Reyna pulled away, pushing Thalia away slightly.

“Go,” She mumbled. “I don’t want you to be late. Besides,”

She met Thalia’s eyes and felt a grin take over her face.

“We can continue this the next time.”

\---------------------  
Hey guys! I did not think would make this weeks deadline, I had a hectic few days, The amount of essays I had due this week was unbelievable. But made it! I'm so happy to get this up on time. I really hope you're all enjoying it! Please feel free to comment any thoughts you might have, I'd love to hear what you think!


	6. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so things get a little steamy in this chapter, nothing explicit (yet), but just a heads up!

“You’re late.” Katie sang from behind the counter.

Reyna gasped, her face the picture of denial. “I’m never late!”

Katie just raised her eyebrow.  
“You’re never late to school or work. You’re never on time to social events.”

Reyna had to admit to herself that Katie’s words had a hint of truth. She would never admit that out loud however.

“I resent the accusation.” She declared, leaning against the counter as Katie made up her drinks after giving Reyna a smug look when she had not only ordered her own usual order, but Thalia’s too.

“Trav?” Katie called to her boyfriend sitting at a table nearby. He looked up at the sound of his name, eyebrows raised in question.

“Is Reyna ever on time?” 

Travis grinned. Reyna hated that grin. It either meant that she would look in the mirror to find a ‘Kick Me’ sign on her back, or Travis was about to declare something she wouldn’t like. 

Somehow Reyna figured it was the latter.

“Reyna, you’re always late. Half the time you come in here you’re saying ‘Sorry I’m late!’ the other half you’re running out the door after a rushed, ‘Shit, gotta go I’m late!’”

Reyna sighed. Now that it was pointed out it was hard for her to argue with the facts. Nevertheless, she wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“I’m never later than five minutes though!” She protested. 

Travis tilted his head from side to side in a so-so gesture. 

“Fair enough, that’s true.”

Reyna grinned and Katie slid her to go cup over to her. Reyna paid, passing her money and loyalty card over.

“One more stamp and I get a free coffee.” She muttered. “Score!”

Katie laughed and Reyna waved at the two of them as she began to leave her beloved coffee shop. Just as she opened the door to leave, someone else came in. Reyna collided with a tall guy, taking no note of who he was as she attempted to save her coffees.

“Fuck I’m so sorry!” The guy cried as he backed up slightly. “I was totally zoned out.” 

Reyna laughed. “That’s okay, I was too.” 

Satisfied her drinks was safe, Reyna looked up. The guy had brown hair and a trouble-makers smile.

“Connor?” 

“Oh, Reyna hey!”

It was funny, Reyna mused. You never see a certain person anywhere but the moment you’re introduced, you bump into them everywhere. Quite literally in Reyna’s case apparently.

They laughed and made small talk for not even a minute, Reyna apologizing as she had to run off. She really was going to be late.

“See you around!” Connor called as she began to run off, waving to her. Reyna smiled and waved back, before breaking into a jog determined to be on time this once.

She literally ran into Thalia.

What was with her and crashing into people today?

“Oh my god I am so, so sorry.” Reyna cried as Thalia slowly turned around, eyebrow raised in amusement. The white that had overtaken her hair on impact melted away replaced with the ever-present blue and lilac.

“Well hello to you too.” Thalia drawled sarcastically, seeming to find Reyna’s apologies amusing.

“I brought coffee?” Reyna offered as reparation thrusting out the cup with Thalia’s mocha with two pumps of hazelnut and three sugars. Thalia accepted it gratefully, cupping her hands around it and sighing at its warmth.

Reyna found Thalia’s coffee order absolutely hilarious. For a girl who played in a punk band and who’s wardrobe was eighty per cent leather, she had a surprising sweet tooth. Thalia’s response when Reyna had teased her on it had simply been, “Oh hush you, coffee’s really bitter.”

Reyna smiled at the memory, hugging her cup close to the cold. 

“Come on,” Thalia said, taking her hand. “Let’s get out of the cold.”

Reyna walked alongside Thalia and followed her when she turned into an unfamiliar apartment building. Reyna whistled as they walked into the spacious lobby. This was her first time going over to Thalia’s. The floors were a white tile, polished so thoroughly Reyna could nearly see her own reflection. Lights hung, covered by white lampshades from the ceiling, the plants and black chairs providing the rooms only colour. 

It wasn’t the Ritz, but it was hell of a lot nicer than Reyna’s apartment.

Thalia nodded to the receptionist before leading Reyna into the elevator.

At Reyna’s questioning look, Thalia explained.

“I could never afford this on my own. I have an absentee father, he pays for my place because he feels guilty. At first I didn’t accept it, I never wanted anything from him and I don’t need to live anywhere this nice but the more I said no, the more extravagant his gifts became. Honestly, I accepted this place to get him off my back.”

Reyna nodded in understanding but Thalia winced at her own words.

“Fuck, that makes me sound really ungrateful, doesn’t it? But I never even knew the guy and he doesn’t really want anything to do with me. He just wants a clear conscience.”  
“Dads can be assholes.” Reyna said simply.

Thalia smiled at her in thanks. Reyna could only nod as the elevator dinged. She followed Thalia once more down a carpeted corridor and into an apartment.

“Woah.” Reyna muttered as she turned slowly around, looking at everything.

The decorating was strangely simplistic. Reyna wouldn’t have predicted it, but now that she was looking at it, it seemed to fit. 

The apartment itself wasn’t overly large, but it had a gorgeous open floor plan with big windows from floor to ceiling, flooding the room with light. A red sofa sat on one side of the room, a black throw flung over it. Reyna smiled when she saw the coffee machine on the black marble counter and the countless pictures decorating the fridge, pinned in place by unique, mismatched magnets. The whole place had a neat, but homey feel and Reyna’s shoulders relaxed, as the warmth of the place seeped into her, chasing away the cold.

Thalia’s hair had gone a little green. Nervous, Reyna recalled. A little warmth of her own bloomed in her chest. Her opinion really meant a lot to Thalia.

“Well, this is home.” Thalia stated, gesturing with her free hand.

“Your dad has really good taste.” Reyna teased and Thalia huffed out a little laugh, green disappearing from her hair.

“Here, let me take your coat.” She said, already having shrugged hers off and holding her hand out for Reyna’s.

“We’ve been here not even five minutes and already you’re trying to get my clothes off?” 

Reyna had expected Thalia to blush, maybe splutter a little. She had definitely thought her hair to go a little orange. But Thalia had other things in mind. She stepped in close, reaching up and ever so slowly dragging the zip of Reyna’s jacket down. Her hair was turning red, her pupils dilating.

“Oh trust me, when I try to get your clothes off, you’ll know.”

Reyna sucked in a breath and Thalia smirked, tugging off her jacket and throwing in across a chair.

Thalia turned back around once more, hair back to blue. 

“So,” She began, “How about a movie?”

Reyna nodded, thrown by the change of pace but she was down for anything when Thalia was involved.

 

Halfway through their second movie, Reyna became a little distracted by her own thoughts. She had only been dating Thalia for about two weeks now but it felt like so much longer. Being with Thalia just felt…Right. Reyna knew it was cliché, but it was the only word that fit the situation. She gazed at Thalia thoughtfully. They were curled up on the couch, which by the way, was just as comfy as it looked. Thalia was lying on top of Reyna. Her head resting on Reyna’s chest, their legs entangled. Thalia looked up at her, as if she could feel Reyna’s gaze.

“You’re not watching.” She accused.

Reyna’s lips quirked a smile. “Sorry, just a little distracted.”

Thalia’s eyes gleamed and she propped herself up on her elbows so she could look at Reyna properly.

“Oh yeah? By what exactly?”

Reyna gazed into her eyes dramatically before stating in a monotone

“I was wondering what Hazel made for dinner tonight.”

Thalia huffed a laugh before shifting a little, moving up Reyna’s body a little so that her face was directly over Reyna’s own.

“I call bullshit.” She muttered. “I think you were distracted by me.”

Reyna didn’t fail to notice the red blooming through Thalia’s hair as it was her turn to laugh a little.

“Someone thinks very highly of themselves.” She breathed, unable to tear her eyes away from Thalia’s own.

“Am I wrong?” Thalia questioned, tilting her head slightly to the side and biting on her lip. Reyna nearly lost it just at the sight.

“No, you were right.” Reyna admitted.

Thalia’s eyes sparkled in victory before she closed the gap between their lips and just like that, they were kissing.

It’s not like Reyna hadn’t kissed Thalia before. Of course she had, they’ve been going out for two weeks now. But all those other times, they were in public. Their kissed, while treasured by Reyna had been short and sweet. This kiss though, this was a real kiss. 

Reyna gasped as Thalia ran her tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance and Reyna granted it immediately. She slipped her hands under Thalia’s shirt, running her hands along the smooth skin of Thalia’s waist. Thalia groaned and pressed closer, the kiss getting messier and Reyna loved every second of it, all tongue and open mouths.

Thalia’s elbow lay next to Reyna’s head, supporting her, while her other hand gripped Reyna’s thigh. Reyna whimpered in protest when Thalia’s mouth left hers, but groaned when her hot breath brushed Reyna’s neck, her lips following immediately after. Reyna kissed Thalia’s exposed shoulder and slowly let her hands explore more of Thalia, running up until her fingers grazed the bottom of the colour changers ribcage.

Reyna gasped and tangled her fingers in Thalia’s crimson red hair as Thalia nipped lightly on her earlobe. Reyna could feel Thalia’s grin as she realised she had found one of Reyna’s sensitive spots.

Reyna tugged on Thalia’s hair lightly, a grin of her own forming as Thalia groaned. Thalia was into hair pulling, she noted. That would certainly come in handy later.

Thalia returned her attention to Reyna’s lips and Reyna hummed in approval, knotting Thalia’s shirt in her hands to pull her closer.

Thalia muttered Reyna’s name like a prayer before abruptly pulling away, sitting up panting and moving away from Reyna a little.

Reyna sat up, confused. “Thalia? Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?”

Thalia laughed, like the idea was absurd.

“God no, you could never.” She said, dragging her hands through her hair.

“Then what is it?” Reyna asked concerned, tugging her shirt down where it had ridden up a little.

“Nothing,” Thalia groaned. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong. You’re perfect. I just really don’t want to move to fast and fuck this up.”

Thalia finally met Reyna’s eyes.

“Cause I really like you.”

“Oh.”

Reyna shuffled closer until she was practically in Thalia’s lap.

“I really like you too.”

Thalia grinned, relieved and Reyna let her eyes wander to her swollen lips, her hair tangled from Reyna’s fingers and her shirt crumpled where it had been caught in Reyna’s fists. She could feel Thalia’ eyes on her, she probably looked even worse. 

Reyna straddled Thalia’s waist decisively, Thalia’s hands gripping her waist instinctively. She cupped Thalia’s face in her hands and looked her straight in the eye.

“Screw going slow.” She whispered and out of the corner of her eye she saw Thalia’s hair get impossibly redder.

“You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?” Thalia breathed, chest still heaving as she caught her breath.

“Don’t you know it.” Reyna grinned before kissing Thalia once more, their bodies fitting like puzzle pieces.

 

This time, they didn’t stop. And Reyna definitely knew it when Thalia tried to get her clothes off.

 

 

\------------------  
Posted a day early, score! I usually don't share too many personal stories here, but this week I went to see Hayley Kiyoko live in concert! It was absolutely incredible. Seriously, I'm still reeling.  
Anyways, I hope you like this update, let me know what you think, I live for your comments!


	7. Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry this is a week late. I'll explain more at the end, but for now I hope you enjoy!

“Guys, we’re so sorry, we won’t be able to call at all next week”

“What? Why?”

Jason and Frank shone out from the laptop screen where it balanced on Reyna’s lap. It teetered dangerously as Reyna and Hazel sat up abruptly from where they had been chilling on the couch. Missing a Skype date simply wasn’t done. It was bad enough to reschedule, but to cancel altogether… Sacrilege.

The boys burst out laughing at their expressions. Reyna looked at Hazel in horror. Missing a Skype date was no laughing matter.

“Jason,” Frank giggled, “Come on we gotta tell them!”

“No, we agreed to keep it a secret!” Jason protested, still laughing a little.

Reyna watched as Hazel tilted her head quizzically. 

“Keep what from us?” She edged.

Frank nudged Jason. “Dude, Hazel’s got her scary face on. This was fun, but I like having a girlfriend.”

Jason nodded his head solemnly. 

“I’m willing for you to take the hit.”

Frank smacked him playfully, as he gasped dramatically.

“Such a loyal friend you are.” 

Reyna cleared her throat.

“As thrilling as it is getting an insight into your daily lives, Hazel and I are still here. Is there something you wanted to tell us, or should we just go?” Reyna raised her voice at the end of her question, dipping her chin and raising her eyebrows as she watched them. The pair shuffled slightly, then had a little debate lost over the call before facing the camera.  
Frank began, dragging out his sentences to delay the message even longer.

“So, we get a full week off next week, there are renovations all through the college,”

“Good for you.” Reyna countered. “But that’s no excuse for missing Skype night.”

“Let the man finish,” Jason said defensively, holding out his hands playfully as if he were physically fending Reyna off.

“Which means…” Frank elaborated.

“Yes?” Hazel asked, growing impatient.

“We’re able to come stay for the week!” Jason burst out.

A flurry of responses burst out at once.

“Oh my God, this is incredible, when are you coming?” Hazel cried, while Reyna responded in kind,  
“Finally, you guys haven’t visited in forever!”

“Dude!” Frank exclaimed, “I wanted to tell them!”

“You took too long! Honestly I think I grew a beard in the space of time it took for you to get out one sentence!”

“Ugh, whatever.” Frank mumbled, slouching down and Jason laughed at him.

Reyna and Hazel slumped back into their comfortable positions, tension relieved and filled with a happy buzz. 

Or, Reyna was. Until Hazel got a wicked look in her eye and Reyna remembered that this tiny, cuddly human being she had come to know certainly had her evil moments.

“You know what this means,” She hinted to the boys, a smirk spreading across her face.

Realisation hit Reyna just before the boys figured it out and she lay back groaning.

“You’ll get to meet Thalia!”

Frank and Jason cheered while Reyna sighed. She had a very small amount of time in which to prepare Thalia for the hurricane that was her friends.

Dramatics set aside, Reyna was secretly glad Frank and Jason were finally able to meet Thalia, she was becoming a really big part of Reyna’s life and it just didn’t feel right that she still hadn’t met Reyna’s best friends.

“We’ll be arriving Sunday night, it’s cool if we stay with you guys, right?”

“Yeah of course! Where else would you go?”

It would seem that most of the aspects of Reyna’s life were falling into place. Now if only her professors would back down just a bit. Reyna didn’t ask for much, but her workload was unbelievable. Essays followed essays, assignments followed assignments. Reyna sighed. She really hoped the upcoming exams might lessen the workload, then she might be able to spend more than a total of five minutes with Frank and Jason when they visited.

Reyna waved goodbye to the boys and Hazel, smiling apologetically at them as they protested her departure, but if she wanted to have free time next week, she really should get as much work done as she could. She pulled out her textbooks, notebooks, highlighters and pens, and got to work.

 

Reyna woke with a start at the sound of her alarm. She didn’t even remember going to sleep.

Groaning, she lifted her head from the notebook she had been resting her head on. A crease divided her cheek in half and got ready for her day. Mornings were actually becoming one of Reyna’s new favourite things. She met Thalia at the coffee shop, they got their orders to go, strolled to the end of the street where they parted ways, Reyna to the right to college and Thalia left to the little music shop she worked in during the day.

Thalia was already there when she reached the coffee shop. Reyna kissed her on the cheek in greeting and they joined the small line.

“My friends Jason and Frank are coming to stay with Hazel and I next week.” Reyna chatted, quickly catching Thalia up on the latest happenings.

“Oh that’s so cool!” Thalia enthused. “It’ll be great for you to get to see them again.”

Reyna hummed in agreement, having reached the top of the line. She blinked in confusion as she took in the new barista. He was tall, with bubblegum blue hair and cheekbones sharp enough to kill a man. It had been a while since the coffee shop had hired someone new. Just as Reyna was about to order, Katie emerged from the back room behind the counter.

“Oh hey Reyna, Thalia! Mitchell, this is Reyna.”

The new guy, Mitchell, nodded.

“So, cappuccino, extra chocolate?” 

Katie nodded. “I’ve already got him trained so well.” 

Reyna laughed. “Yeah, I’ll get-“

“A mocha too? With two croissants, to go?” Mitchell finished.

Reyna raised her eyebrow impressed. “Damn Katie, you really know how to hire them.”

Mitchell smiled, handing over the drinks. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Reyna laughed. “It was meant as one.” She held out her hand, “Nice to meet you.”

Mitchell shook her hand smirking. “I would say that I hope to see more of you, but from what Katie tells me, I know I will.”

Reyna laughed at that one, handing Thalia he drink.

“Mitchell is Connors boyfriend.” Katie said, sliding back into the conversation.

“Oh! That’s where I know you from!” Thalia chimed in. “I knew you were familiar!”

They chatted for a minute until another customer came in and they broke away in a chorus of ‘goodbyes’ and ‘see you laters’.

“Anyways,” Reyna began, picking up the conversation where it left off, “With the boys staying next week, we’ll probably have to go to your place if we want any, um, privacy.”

Thalia nudged her with her hip, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

“Can’t get enough of this, hm?” She teased, gesturing to herself.

Reyna giggled. “Don’t get so cocky, I could always just not come over, leave you all alone.”

Thalia shrugged, unabated. “Nah, you’d miss me too much.”

Reyna rolled her eyes, but gave in. “Ugh yeah you’re probably right.”

They reached the corner where they parted ways and Reyna turned to face Thalia.

“I’d love it if you’d meet them.” 

Reyna shuffled a bit, playing with the end of her scarf.

“Jason and Frank that is.”

Thalia’s hair burst into a gorgeous array of gold and silver as her eyes lit up softly and she placed her fingertips ever so gently under Reyna’s chin, leading her into a sweet kiss.

“Name the time and place, and I’ll be there.”

Reyna’s heart soared and she felt a grin take over her face.

“Great! Okay, I’ve gotta go now, or I’ll be late for class, but I’ll talk to you later?”

Thalia pulled her in for one more kiss.

“Definitely. I’ll see you later.”

Reyna was pushed away from a reluctant Thalia.

“Now go, your professor will have a heart attack if someone comes in late.

Reyna giggled, inwardly delighted at the little details Thalia remembered.

“Yeah okay, see you later, have a good day.”

 

“Reyna, do you remember where we put the air mattress?” Hazel called as she searched under her bed, using her phone as a torch.

“Um… I remember that we put it somewhere safe where we definitely wouldn’t lose it again.”

Hazel emerged from under the bed groaning.

“This happens every time! Every time we’ve ever needed the air mattress, it’s just vanished into thin air!”

Reyna threw herself down on the floor next to her, finally taking a break from the gruelling chore of preparing for guests.

“I think we’ve just imagined that we’ve had an air mattress this whole time. It’s the only logical explanation.” 

Hazel giggled, then sighed and flopped back so that she was lying flat on the floor. She lay gazing at the ceiling for several minutes before her eyebrows furrowed, she tilted her head slightly before her eyes lit up and she sat up crying out triumphantly,

“Ah ha!”

She shot to her feet, pulled the chair out from under her desk and placed under a shelf Hazel wasn’t tall enough to reach. She stood on the chair, riffled around for a second before Reyna heard more than saw her hand come in contact with something.

Hazel beamed, twirling around to display the very dusty cardboard box containing the air mattress.

Hazel sighed contentedly as her feet touched the floor once more.

“Jason won’t have to sleep on the floor after all.”

“We’re totally killing this host job,” Reyna drawled sarcastically. “Our guests even have beds.”

Hazel laughed, then sighed.

“Guess we’d better get back to work.”

Reyna groaned. “Do we have to? The apartments clean enough. They now both have beds. That seems like a decent deal to me.”

Reyna said the words cautiously. Hazel had a reputation for being an amazing hostess. And damn, did she earn the title. Whenever they had guests, the apartment was scrubbed from top to bottom, food was prepared in advance, days were planned down to the minute and all of them were incredible.

Hazel was an unbelievable host. The only problem was Reyna had to help get things ready.

 

Hazel stopped in the doorway. Reyna gave herself a pat on the back, Hazel seemed to be taking her words under careful consideration.

“I suppose it is just the boys coming.” She relented.

“Yes, that’s right,” Reyna coaxed. “Just the boys, they don’t need anything fancy.”

“Yeah you’re right, let’s just go get dinner.”

Reyna jumped to her feet energy restored. 

“Yes! Okay, so what were you thinking for tonight? Because I’m totally in the mood for Thai.”

“Ooh sounds good.” Hazel agreed as they grabbed their coats and headed out for the night.

 

By the time Sunday night rolled around, Hazel had baked not one, but two cakes and the apartment was in a perfect condition for receiving guests. Jason and Frank had agreed that it would be easier if they got a cab from the subway instead of anyone picking them up, so Reyna and Hazel awaited their arrival excitedly.

Hazel was practically bouncing off the walls in delight. Reyna couldn’t blame her. Frank was her boyfriend and Hazel hadn’t gotten to spend any real time together in forever. Reyna didn’t know if she could be away from Thalia for so long on such a regular basis.

They were chilling on the couch, watching a move as they waited for the boys to arrive when they heard a lock turning in the door. They turned to each other beaming, Jason an Frank were the only other people to have a key to their apartment. The door opened and Franks dark hair appeared first, although briefly as he was engulfed in a flying hug from Hazel.

Jason peeped out from behind them grinning. He threw down his bags and wrapped his arms around Reyna as she gave him a bear hug.

“Oh my god, it’s so good to see you!” She enthused.

“You too! I miss having your annoying ass around 24/7.”

Reyna scoffed. “Careful who you call annoying,” She punched him playfully. “Hazel may be a good host, but I have no such reputation. I am not above kicking you out.”

 

Jason just laughed at her before turning to hug Hazel. Reyna hugged Frank briefly. She was nearly drowned in his size. Reyna suppressed a laugh. She always found the massive size difference between Hazel and Frank comical. She was just so tiny and he, well he wasn’t.

“Did ye get here alright?” Reyna asked, taking their bags and throwing Franks into Hazel’s room while putting Jason’s next to the air mattress in Reyna’s room.

“We got here fine.” Jason laughed. “I know we don’t make the trip too often, but that’s just because we’re all so busy. We do still live in the same city.”

“Oh hush.” Reyna retaliated. “I was just being nice.”

Frank wiggled his eyebrows.

“The Reyna we know isn’t into small talk. I’d say Thalia’s rubbing off on you.”

Reyna scoffed but Hazel piped up from the couch defending her.

“Give the girl a break, you just got here.”

Reyna smiled smugly, sticking out her tongue at the oys in victory.

“Besides,” Hazel continued, “Reyna’s manners are all down to my hard work. Thalia doesn’t get to take all the credit.”

“I hate you.” Reyna groaned, slumping on the couch in defeat.

Jason grinned.

“Now those aren’t very good manners are they?”

Reyna just threw a pillow at his head. The resulting grunt was totally worth it.

 

“Okay guys, I mean it, behave.” Reyna warned.

They were sitting in the coffee shop, not in Reyna’s usual spot as there were more of them than usual. They were all sitting on two little blue couches in the back of the café, with a good vantage point of the entire shop. Reyna had to admit she quite liked this seat too.

They were waiting for Thalia to arrive. They had spent the entire night before curled up watching moves, eating pizza and just chatting about anything and everything. They had no real plans for the week but the boys were adamant on meeting Thalia.

“When next will we get the chance?” Frank had argued.

“Yeah,” Jason had agreed. “Plus, it would be fun to have an extra person join in the fun.”

So Reyna had texted Thalia right there and then. Bringing them to this moment in time when Thalia walked into the coffee shop, hair green as she scanned the seats. Reyna waved to her and Thalia’s face relaxed into a smile as she made her way over.

“Is that her?” Frank mumbled and Hazel nodded in confirmation.

“Hey!” Reyna greeted, standing up and pecking Thalia on the lips lightly. Thalia’s hair flushed lilac and Reyna heard the boys gasp slightly behind her.

“Okay so,” Reyna started as she stepped back to make introductions.

“This is Frank, Hazels boyfriend,” Frank waved sheepishly from the couch and Thalia smiled back, hair regaining a slight green tinge.

“And this is Jason.”

Jason smiled at Thalia but Thalia frowned slightly, staring at Jason, her hair completely grey,

“Uh, hey?” Jason said voice getting higher toward the end in question.

“Sorry,” Thalia said, shaking herself, cheeks flushing in embarrassment, hair a little orange.

“You just really look like someone I used to know.”

Jason laughed a little bit, nerves wearing off.

“Yeah, I actually get that a lot.”

Thalia smiled at him again and slid down on the couch next to Reyna, taking off her coat as she did so.

“It’s so great to meet you, Reyna’s told me so much about you.” Thalia said, gladly accepting the cup of coffee Katie carried over.

“I would ask if they were good things, but I already know the answer is no.” Jason laughed.

Everyone laughed along with him, ignoring a protesting Reyna. The green completely faded from Thalia’s hair but the grey remained. Reyna noticed she was still eyeing Jason. Not in a bad way, but carefully curious.

Reyna ran through a tally of the colours she knew related to Thalia’s emotions,  
Blue – happy  
Green – nervous  
Silver – excited  
Orange – embarrassed  
Red – (Reyna blushed a little when she thought of this one), but red meant Thalia was turned on.

But grey? Reyna didn’t know that one.

The conversation flowed, Thalia fitting in with the group as if she had known them all for years. Then Jason shifted in his seat, and sunlight hit his face for a second, highlighting the little scar above his lip.

Thalia sat up, faster than a bullet. Her face was paler than a ghost.

“Jason, what’s your second name?” She breathed.

“Grace, why?”

Reyna’s eyes flew open, looking wildly between the two.

“How did you get that scar?”

Jason’s face was a picture of pure confusion was he pointed to the scar above his lip.

“This one?”

Thalia just nodded.

"I’m not sure. I was adopted when I was three but I’ve had this scar since before then.”

Thalia’s hair went white and gold and green and a cacophony of other colours, Reyna couldn’t keep up.

“You tried to eat a stapler when you were two.”

Jason met her eyes. “Wait what?”

“That’s how you got the scar. You tried to eat a stapler. Cried for hours afterwards too.”

“Hang on, how could you possibly know that?”

Hazel and Frank were whipping their heads back and forth in an effort to keep up with the conversation. Thalia was gripping Reyna’s hand like it was her only lifeline to her life.

 

“Jason,” Thalia took a long, slow rattled breath. “I’m your sister.”

 

 

 

 

\----------------------  
Hello again! Sorry for the cliffhanger! (Okay well no, not really). I hope that wasn't too cliche. 

Anyways, I'm so sorry it was late. A family member of mine passed away this week and I was so busy with school and helping prepare for the funeral and such. But things are back to normal now, so chapters shall be posted as usual. Feel free to comment any thoughts! They make my day.


	8. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to normal scheduling! Happy sunday night, I hope this makes the monday blues a little easier to face! This chapter is a little shorter than usual but I had an absolutely chaotic week. I'll do my very best to have a longer one for next week!
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention this until now, but the 'i' key on my laptop is a little sticky, so sometimes words don't always have an 'i' where they should. I do my best to fix any mistakes, but forgive me if I miss one or two!

The world seemed to have stopped.

“Jason, I’m your sister.”

The words hung in the air as the seconds dragged on. Reyna herself could hardly breathe, not to mention Jason or Thalia. Jason’s face was so pale, he could easily have been mistaken as a ghost and Thalia’s hair was alight with the dozens of colours flashing through.

Jason blinked, moved his lips as if trying to speak, but nothing came out. Reyna tried to meet his eyes, but they were fixed on Thalia.

“But… How?” Jason breathed, looking at Thalia as if she was about to just vanish.

Thalia shifted in her seat, her hair like the Irish flag – green, white and gold. Reyna wasn’t sure what white or gold meant, but green was nervous so she reached out and took Thalia’s hand. Thalia didn’t look at her, but she grasped her hand gratefully, clasping it between both of her hands and drawing it onto her lap, holding on as if Reyna was the only thing grounding her. Reyna watched as the very roots of Thalia’s hair became tinted with lilac and on the inside, Reyna smiled a little.

“It’s uh, it’s kind of a long story.” Thalia started. “But the short version is basically, we had a really shitty mom. She didn’t do it on purpose, but she just wasn’t cut out for the job.”

Jason listened, barely breathing and Reyna noticed Hazel reach out and touch his knee in a show of silent support.

“She was an actress, pretty famous too, always in the tabloids for one scandal or another. When she fell for our dad, she fell hard. He left after I was born but he came back after a few years, which is pretty much why you exist. I didn’t really know him that well, but I liked when he was around cause it made mom happier, so she drank less.”

Thalia let out a little nervous breathy laugh before continuing.  
“But he wasn’t cut out for commitment. He liked mom and all, but not nearly enough to raise a family with her. So he left. Again. After that, mom pretty much lost it. Any little attention she had paid us before was then all dedicated to alcohol.”

Reyna’s heart broke for her girlfriend, for everything she had gone through but Thalia wasn’t done.

“I would have run away, but I had you.”

Thalia looked Jason right in the eye.

“You were my everything. I loved you so much. When you disappeared, I searched for you everywhere. No matter what anyone else said, I knew you were out there, and no matter what I swore I would find you.”

Thalia’s voice broke and her eyes filled with tears, but she continued.

“When mom had you declared dead, I screamed for days. I threw a fit like none you’ve ever seen. I went to every police station around and begged them to keep looking, but they couldn’t do amy more, not after mom had given the order to stop. So only then did I leave. I ran away and I didn’t look back. But I never believed you were gone. And not a single day has gone past where I haven’t thought of you, or hoped you’d come home to me.”

A single tear ran down Thalia’s face and Reyna finally turned to look at Jason to see his face streaked with tears.

“You used to throw me in the air and pretend I could fly.”

Thalia let out a choked sob and in a blur of movement, they were hugging. 

Jason towered over Thalia but he crouched down and she flung her arms around his shoulders. Reyna met Hazel and Frank’s shocked eyes. Of all the ways Reyna had thought this day would work out, this was definitely not one of them.

Thalia pulled away laughing a little, ruffling Jason’s hair.

“I suppose we have a bit of catching up to do.”

 

The little group had returned to Reyna and Hazel’s apartment, Thalia included. A few hours later and they were all sprawled across the living room, eating take-away Thai food and laughing like old friends. As if Jason and Thalia hadn’t discovered their lost sibling.

Reyna had to snort a little at that. Seriously, what were the odds? She sighed inwardly. If anyone was to have a secret sibling, it would be Thalia.

She smiled fondly at her girlfriend who was sitting on the floor in front of Reyna, resting her head on Reyna’s leg. Thalia’s hair was a brighter blue than Reyna had ever seen it. Reyna was delighted to see the streaks of lilac had returned, even more than usual. She really wanted to figure out what it meant, but she couldn’t seem to muster up the courage to ask about that one colour.

Which, was strange. Reyna was constantly asking about the different colours of Thalia’s hair and Thalia was always happy to comply, often offering up more information than necessary. But Reyna could always come back to that constant colour. What she was currently more curious about was the gold flecks scattered throughout Thalia’s hair. It wasn’t the first time her hair had gone gold, but it was definitely the longest. Any other time Reyna had seen it, it had been a fleeting glimpse, gone before Reyna could remember to ask about it. It had appeared in the coffee shop too, when Thalia had recognised Jason. 

“You’re in a band?” Reyna heard Jason remark incredulously. “That is so cool!”

Reyna laughed a little. “Jason, I already told you she was in a band.”

“Oh right, yeah.” Jason went quiet for a second before his eyes widened in horror and he looked at Reyna accusingly.

“Your Thalia is my Thalia.” He said slowly.

Reyna just raised an eyebrow. “You’re only making that connection now?”

“No, but I just realised everything you told me is about my sister.”

Thalia’s eyes widened as she turned to look at Reyna.

“Reyna, babe, what exactly did you tell him?”

Reyna blushed and glared at Hazel and Frank, both bent over laughing.

“Not helping guys!” She hissed, but that only made them laugh harder.

“Oh my god Reyna, I’m gonna kill you.” Jason groaned from the ground, putting his head in his hands.

Hazel, who had just stopped laughing keeled over again. Reyna just threw a cushion at her head. 

 

 

“It’s really late, I should probably be getting home.” Thalia said some few hours later. Reyna glanced at her watch. It was well past midnight and easily into the early hours of the morning.

“I’d ask if you wanted to stay, but we’re kind of booked out at the moment.” Reyna said regretfully, gesturing to the two lugs she called her friends who were taking up more space in the living room than Reyna would have thought physically possible.

“That’s okay.” Thalia said laughing as she stood up, grabbing her coat from where it had been thrown over the back of a chair.

“At least let me walk you home?” Reyna offered, ignoring the teasing gasps of “ooh!” that came from her so-called friends. Reyna couldn’t tell in the soft, lamp lighting, but she thought Thalia might have blushed a little.

“Yeah, okay.” She said smiling, “I’d like that.”

Reyna grinned and went to grab her jacket and keys as Thalia went to hug Jason goodbye. Reyna could hear them murmuring as they both held the other tightly, promising to see each other the next day and ensuring they had the right phone numbers.

Thalia called goodbye to everyone else and she and Reyna made their way out of the apartment, Reyna wrapping her arm around Thalia’s waist tightly.

“Shit, it’s cold.” Reyna muttered as they stepped outside and Thalia giggled.

“You’re always cold.” She pointed out.

“Oh hush.” Reyna retaliated, but she tugged Thalia closer.

They strolled in comfortable silent for a minute or two, content in just being in each other’s company.

“Hey Thals?” Reyna asked.

“Hmm?”

“What does gold mean?”

“Gold?” Thalia checked, snuggling into Reyna’s side.

“Yeah.”

“Hope.”

Reyna let out a little breathy “oh” as a response and Thalia smiled.

“Sometimes I wish you were a colour changer so I could know how you’re feeling.” Thalia confessed.

They reached Thalia’s apartment building and Reyna twisted so she could face Thalia properly.

“I’m no colour changer, but there’s one thing I can guarantee.” Reyna stated.

“And what’s that?” Thalia questioned.

“Whenever I’m with you…” Reyna trailed off slightly as she looked around, searching for any words that could possibly come close to encompassing what she felt for Thalia.

“Whenever I’m with you, I’m complete.” She said simply, blushing slightly but also completely self-assured. 

Thalia’s hair flooded completely purple, and Reyna may not know what it meant, but she sure as hell loved to see it. 

“I’d try say something equally romantic, but I’m pretty sure I’d fuck it up.” Thalia joked slightly.

Reyna leaned forward and kissed her. Hard. 

“Your effort is noted and appreciated.” She mumbled as she pulled away.

Thalia just rolled her eyes before kissing her one more time.

“Night Reyna.”

Night Thals.” 

Reyna started to walk away as Thalia opened the door to the building.

“Text me to let me know you got home safe!” Thalia called.

“Okay mom.” Reyna joked, spinning around as she answered and walked backwards for a few steps.

“See you tomorrow.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

 

 

\--------------------------  
That's it for this week folks! I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for all your kudos' and kind comments! I adore writing this for you guys!


	9. Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a little longer than usual (woop woop!). It's very nearly plotless practically just fluff that was so much fun to write. Just a heads up, there is a little smut at the end so if you don't like, don't read, you can just skip over it. Enjoy!

Reyna woke up in a bed that wasn’t hers. The sheets were softer, she had one pillow, not two, and if she was in her own bed she’d be concerned due to the fact that she had spent the night at Thalia’s.

She rolled over on the bed, reaching out for Thalia to find the bed empty. Awake now, Reyna sat up scanning the room. It was empty but the door was slightly ajar and Reyna could hear movement in the kitchen. She got up and tugged down the oversized t-shirt she had thrown on last night. Her own clothes had been abandoned, thrown on the floor haphazardly as Thalia had practically ripped them off her. Reyna’s toes curled as she remembered the events leading both up to and after the ridding of her clothes. Afterwards, she had gladly accepted whatever Thalia gave her to wear as she had brought nothing of her own to sleep in and she was too tired to retrieve anything from the floor.

She glanced down inspecting Thalia’s shirt, an ACDC tour shirt. Reyna had to suppress the little giggle at how completely Thalia it was.

She piled her hair into a knot on top of her head and padded out of the bedroom and into the main living space. Thalia was standing at the counter, her back to Reyna as she made coffee. Delighted to note the vibrancy of her blue and purple hair, Reyna came up behind her and slid her arms around Thalia’s waist, nuzzling her neck in greeting.

Thalia tipped her head back to rest against Reyna’s shoulder and a smile graced her lips.

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty.” Thalia murmured.

Reyna hummed in response, holding Thalia tight against her.

“Not my fault you have the most comfortable bed in the world.”

Thalia swatted her slightly. “And here I was thinking I had tired you out.”

Reyna nipped her ear playfully.

“You might have to try a little harder for that, Grace.”

Thalia twisted in her arms to face her.

“Challenge accepted.”

Reyna huffed a laugh and kissed her lightly before turning her attention back to the coffee pot sitting on the counter.

“Coffee?” She asked hopefully.

“Mugs are up in that cupboard, there.” Thalia laughed, pointing to a closed cabinet above the sink. Reyna reached up and grabbed two mugs before filling each with her favourite caffeinated liquid. Reyna took a sip and let out a contented sigh. She wandered over to the floor to ceiling window and stared out in wonder.

“I don’t understand how you get anything done here. I would just stare out the window the entire time, the view is incredible!” 

“My view from here is pretty amazing too.” Thalia drawled, head tilted as Reyna spun around to find her appraising her barely covered legs under the short shirt.

Reyna raised her eyebrow teasingly, but quickly turned her attention back to the view overlooking the city.

“Seriously, come check this out!” She called, reaching out her hand to call Thalia over.

“Um, that’s okay, I’m good over here.” Thalia mumbled and at the sound of her slightly distressed tone, Reyna spun round worried.

“Thals? What’s the matter?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing’s wrong, I’m fine.” Thalia replied fairly convincingly, and Reyna might have believed her if it wasn’t for Thalia’s worryingly brown hair and the fact that Reyna was beginning to know her girlfriend as well as she knew herself. She knew when something was wrong.

“It’s nothing babe, honestly.”

Reyna tilted her head.

“I call bullshit.” She half sang and Thalia smiled weakly.

Reyna reached Thalia and used one hand to take Thalia’s own while the other cupped Thalia’s cheek, tilting her head up so their eyes met.

“Darling what’s wrong?”

“It’s dumb.” Thalia huffed.

“Nothing about you is dumb to me.”

Reyna noted Thalia’s hair change colour with relief. The brown disappeared, replaced by orange.

Reyna twisted a strand of Thalia’s hair around her fingers. 

“Thals, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s just me.”

Thalia met her eyes once more and Reyna watched as her hair flooded completely purple. It had never done that before, never fully and never this dark. Reyna was enchanted and made a mental note to ask about it later, but right now…

“I’m terrified of heights.” Thalia admitted.

Reyna grinned. “That’s it? I was beginning to think you were going to say that you murdered all your ex’s and threw their bodies out that window.”

Thalia just raised an eyebrow. “That’s it? No teasing? You are aware I live ten stories high but am petrified of heights.”

“Oh no, I see the irony.” Reyna countered. “But I’m not going to lie, I‘m kind of relieved. You seemed fearless it was a little intimidating.”

“God, just when I think I can’t possibly like you more, you go and say things like that.”

Reyna smirked. “Oh don’t worry. I’ll mock you later, that’s a guarantee.”

Reyna started walking towards the couch at the opposite end of the apartment, away from the window. 

“For now though, let’s just sit over here.”

The pair sat on the couch for over an hour, just enjoying each other’s company. It was nice to get some downtime to themselves. Frank and Jason had stayed for the week, as planned. Not planned however, was the amount of time Thalia spent with them. Reyna wouldn’t have changed it for the world. Now that she knew the pair were related, she kept spotting little traits they shared like the way they both bit their lip when concentrating. Reyna couldn’t believe she never suspected before, although in her defence, she had no reason to. Grace wasn’t an overly popular surname, but it wasn’t uncommon either.

“I can’t stop thinking about the fact that if I had never met you, I may never have found Jason again.”

Reyna kissed the top of Thalia’s head lightly. 

“You would have found him. You’re Thalia freaking Grace. Nothing keeps you down.”

“Except heights.” Reyna added as an afterthought, squeezing Thalia lightly in their loose embrace to let her know she was teasing.

Thalia slapped Reyna’s leg softly. “Oh hush you.”

Reyna grinned, seeing an opening and taking it.

“I could be quiet,” She mused. “Or, you could make me.”

Thalia shifted, turning around to face her, taking Reyna’s mug and placing it and her own on the little coffee table.

“Now that,” She said, pining Reyna’s hands next to her head ad straddling Reyna’s waist, “Is a proposition I just can’t resist.”

 

“Hey Haze, I’m home.” Reyna called into the apartment as she opened the door, not even sure if Hazel was there.

Hearing no reply, she made her way to the kitchen where they usually left notes for one another informing them of their whereabouts. Reyna’s sticky note telling Hazel she would be staying over at Thalia’s was still on the fridge. Reyna laughed at the little winking face Hazel had added to the end of it before reading the new post-it from Hazel.

“Gone out shopping, will be home for dinner. Text if you want anything.” Reyna read out loud as she pottered around the apartment, moving to her bedroom to put down her bag and take out her textbooks. Staying overnight in your girlfriends is the best but you do have to make up for lost time.

Unfortunately, Reyna’s head wasn’t in it. After an hour of work with no results she gave in and picked up the phone, calling Thalia’s number automatically.

Thalia answered on the first ring. “Hey babe.”

“I’m quitting school. That’s it I give up.” Reyna declared dramatically, falling back onto her bed as she spoke.

Down the line, Thalia laughed. “No you’re not, you’re just having an off day.”

“Ugh, stop being so logical. I have no choice but to agree with you.”

“My apologies, no can do. Logic is the only way to get through to you when you’re like this.”

“I hate when you’re right.” Reyna grumbled.

“No you don’t, in fact,” Thalia lowered her voice and Reyna listened intently.

“I recall a certain someone even admitting it turns her on.”

Just like that, Reyna felt the need for Thalia right there and then. Despite the fact that she had her in her arms not three hours ago. Despite the fact that she couldn’t even see Thalia, let alone touch her.

“The things I would do to you if you were here right now.” Reyna breathed.

She heard Thalia’s intake of air and grinned. 

“How ‘bout this,” Thalia proposed.

“I’m listening.” Reyna purred.

“I have band practice now, and you have work to do. Stay home for a while, study, hang out with Hazel. After, if you still want, you can come over to mine. I would come to you but you have Hazel, and I have a feeling you will not want to share a wall with anyone with what I have planned.”

Reyna could barely muster a reply.

“You have no idea how much I want to do just that.” Reyna started. “But I have an early class in the morning, and don’t you have work?”

Reyna could nearly hear Thalia’s shrug.

“Yeah, but we meet up every morning anyways. This way I get to wake up to you.”

Reyna just about melted to a puddle.

“I’ll be there.” She murmured.

“Bring a toothbrush.” Thalia grinned.

 

“Two nights in a row, wow things must be getting serious!” Hazel commented from her perch on Reyna’s bed.

Reyna was folding some clothes for tomorrow and packing them neatly into a little backpack.

“I guess so.” Reyna mused. “It’s crazy, from the very beginning I was all in. So this just doesn’t seem as such a big step.”

“You mean you’re not excited?” Hazel asked. 

“God no, I’m very excited. Excited doesn’t even cover it. I just mean that it feels so natural. Being with her is so full of contradictions. In one sense, it’s the easiest thing I’ve ever done. Yet at the same time, whenever I’m with her, I’m aware of every fibre of my being. It’s intoxicating. We could sit and watch grass grow and it would still trump any date I’ve ever had with anyone else.”

Reyna spoke as she worked folding and packing, moving around the room as she collected the few items she wanted to have with her. She only stopped when she realised Hazel hadn’t replied, looking up to find her staring at Reyna wide eyed. 

“You love her.” Hazel said simply.

Reyna’s eyes widened and she stopped her movements, frozen in place. It was so fast, surely it was too soon? And yet, Hazels words seemed to encompass everything she felt so simply. 

“Yeah,” Reyna admitted. “Yeah I do.”

Hazel’s mouth dropped. “I didn’t think you’d admit it!”

Reyna just giggled nervously. “You can’t deny the truth I guess.”

“Are you going to tell her?”

Reyna had to think about that one.

“I’m not sure. Not yet I don’t think. It might be too soon, I don’t want to freak her out or make her feel like she’s under pressure to say it back.”

Hazel nodded empathetically. “Yeah I get that.”

Hazel reached out and touched Reyna’s arm.

“For the record though,” She said, “I’m nearly one hundred per cent certain she feels the same.”

Reyna blushed a little. “Thanks Haze.”

“Don’t be dumb, I’m always here. Now go!” She smacked Reyna’s arm. “Go to your girl, she’s waiting.”

 

Reyna found the door to Thalia’s apartment unlocked. She opened it slowly, poking her head inside.

“Thals?” She called. “It’s me, your door was open.”

“Hey Reyna,” Thalia called from somewhere within the apartment. “Come on in I’ll be out in a minute.”

Closing the door, and locking it behind her, Reyna made her way into the apartment. She threw down her bag and went straight to the window, gasping at all of the lights of the city at night. Seeing it from the ground was one thing, but from above was something else altogether.

Reyna brought her attention back to the room she was in and tuned into the finer details. Listening for anything else Thalia might be saying was when she noticed the faint hum and splash of water – Thalia was in the shower.

Smirking, Reyna kicked off her shoes and padded over to the bathroom door. She knocked on it twice, not very hard but loud enough to be heard.

“Thals?” She asked, opening the door slowly. She was greeted by a rolling cloud of steam emanating from the shower encased by dark glass. Reyna could just make out the outline of Thalia’s body through it. She watched, enchanted as Thalia seemed to freeze before turning her head to look over her shoulder.

“Reyna?”

“I’m here.” Reyna stated, starting to lose her nerve.

Thalia turned around fully and the shower door opened slightly, allowing out another onslaught of steam. Through it, Reyna could see Thalia’s lips quirked in a smile and her raised eyebrow.

“Well?” She asked. “Are you going to just stand there or are you coming in.”

“I’ll just stay out here.” Reyna stated sarcastically in a monotone, already shedding her clothes.

Thalia laughed, calling her bluff. “Suit yourself.” She called. “I’ll just stay in here and wash myself then.”

Reyna couldn’t move fast enough. She opened the door of the shower, momentarily admiring the way it moved so smoothly on the rails before a warm, wet hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her in for a kiss.

The hot water cascaded down over them as their mouths met, moulding together. Reyna had never believed in fate, but Thalia’s existence certainly made her consider it. They fit together as if their bodies were made to go together. Reyna moaned into Thalia’s mouth as they shared possibly the messiest but hottest kiss of theirs so far, all teeth and tongue, senses overwhelmed with the combination of the kiss, wandering hands and hot water.

Reyna pulled away for a split second to breath.

“Hi there.” She panted.

Thalia’s hair was a red to rival any fire engine.

“Talk later.” She growled, reaching up to tangle her hands in Reyna’s hair before Reyna realised she had never taken out her hair tie.

Thalia giggled as she tugged it out, tossing it over the walls of the shower and hearing the light ‘plink’ as it hit the bathroom floor.

“Idiot.” She muttered and this time it was Reyna’s turn to combat the conversation.

“Talk later.” She repeated grinning before once more taking Thalia’s mouth into her own, letting out a little whimper as one of Thalia’s legs wrapped around her waist and her hands reached up to tangle in Reyna’s hair.

Reyna pushed Thalia up against the wall and Thalia gasped as the cold tiles hit her back. Reyna broke away from Thalia’s mouth and Thalia began to protest until Reyna latched onto Thalia’s neck and she cut herself off with a moan.

Reyna groaned as Thalia ground their hips together, using the leg wrapped around Reyna as an anchor. Reyna’s hands found Thalia’s breasts as she made her way across her collarbone, nipping Thalia lightly before licking and kissing the tiny hurts away.

Thalia was a panting mess even before Reyna kneeled down in front of her. She kissed the inside of Thalia’s thigh, moving upwards slowly taking her time to tease the sensitive skin on the inside of her leg. She stopped just as she reached the top of her thigh and looked upwards to meet Thalia’s half lidded eyes.

“This okay?” She asked, just to be sure.

“Fuck, yes, please Reyna, god I need you.”

Reyna smirked. “Your wish is my command.”

Thalia let out a gasp as Reyna’s mouth met her centre crying out as Reyna licked and sucked, plunging her tongue upwards, unable to stop the smirk that overtook her lips as Thalia cried her name.

Thalia hooked her leg over Reyna’s shoulder and Reyna wrapped her hands around Thalia’s waist, holding her squirming hips in place. Thalia gasped in surprise as Reyna blew a hot breath onto her before moving one of her hands from her waist and inserting two fingers into her girlfriend. Thalia cried out, bucking her hips and Reyna continued her ministrations, adding a third finger, twisting and stretching and reaching, her thumb circling the bundle of nerves between her les until Thalia unravelled, gasping and panting and calling out Reyna’s name like a prayer.

Reyna just grinned and continued pumping her fingers in and out as Thalia climaxed, her knees trembling in the aftermath. Finally, Reyna removed her slick fingers, looking Thalia right in the eye as she brought her hand up to her mouth and licked her fingers clean.

Thalia’s pupils were so dilated when she leaned in to kiss Reyna, Reyna could hardly see the gorgeous blue she had come to adore. Thalia slid onto the floor, knees weak but tugging Reyna so that she was now sitting straddled across Thalia’s lap. Thalia wasted no time before taking Reyna’s breast into her mouth, the other one caught in her left hand. Reyna tilted her head back moaning before completely arching into Thalia when her right hand thrust into Reyna’s core. It didn’t take Reyna long to shatter, she had been wound up since their phone call earlier that day.

Reyna slumped forward, resting her head on Thalia’s shoulder, giggling slightly.

“I really freaking love your shower.”

Thalia laughed and they rose, washing themselves down before turning off the pouring hot water and wrapping themselves in clean, fluffy towels.

Reyna towel dried her hair and brushed it out then retrieved her bag to take out her pyjamas.

“Wait,” Thalia said, throwing her the same t-shirt Reyna had woken up in that morning.

“Wear this? Please? I just love seeing you in my clothes.”

Reyna pulled it on over her head before posing and walking towards Thalia as if she were a model walking down a runway, swishing her hips and walking on her toes. She stopped just in front of Thalia, holding her arms out as she spun in a quick circle.

“You’ll see this look next in London Fashion Week, folks.” She teased.

“Hmm,” Thalia mused, placing a hand on Reyna’s waist and pulling her in for a quick kiss.

“Not bad,” She said pulling away. “But I think I prefer the private show.”

Reyna laughed and they climbed into bed, sighing in comfort as the warm blankets enveloped them. They lay on their sides, facing each other legs tangled, faces only inches apart.

“Thals?”

“Yeah?”

“What does brown mean?”

Thalia shuffled impossibly closer.

“Oh yeah, I always forget about that one until it comes up. Brown is fear.” 

Reyna stroked Thalia’s leg with her own in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

“Could I ask one more?” She questioned.

Thalia smiled softly, reaching over to brush a strand of hair out of Reyna’s face.

“Of course you can, you can ask me anything.”

“What does purple mean?”

 

 

 

 

\------------------  
Ah, I do love a good cliffhanger! Feel free to comment any thoughts or even prompts/requests for this story or a different one. You can find me on Instagram at opening.my.eyes  
Thanks for reading!


	10. Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter! Enjoy!

“What does purple mean?”

When Reyna had asked it, she didn’t think much of it. It was a relatively casual question. And yet, as soon as the words were out, the air became tense, the words hanging there with so much weight, Reyna could nearly see them.

Thalia had seemed to stop breathing.

“It’s okay.” Reyna rushed to reassure. “You don’t have to tell me.”

Thalia met her eyes once more. Reyna didn’t fail to notice the green streaking her hair.

“No! It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that I don’t want to freak you out.”

Reyna rolled her eyes playfully.

“You can’t scare me off that easy. Unless that is, you happen to be an axe murderer. But I’m fairly sure we’ve already established that I’m not.”

Thalia huffed a laugh. “How naïve you are. If I was an axe murderer, I obviously wouldn’t tell you.”

Reyna gestured in a ‘fair enough’ manner as she shifted, supporting herself on her elbows, face above Thalia’s as she looked at her.

“So?” Reyna nudged. “What could possibly be worse than being a potential axe murderer?”

Thalia sighed dramatically. “Yeah, I suppose. But – if you get freaked out and don’t want to be with me anymore, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I pinky swear.” Reyna promised solemnly, then lay back down curling into Thalia’s side, delighted when Thalia wrapped her arm around her.

“Okay well, before you I only ever really dated one other person.”

Thalia paused for a second as if in thought.

“I mean I went on dates and stuff, obviously. But there was no one else as… significant. No one else I could ever imagine myself being with long-term.

Reyna noted the fact that Thalia had basically just admitted seeing a future for them, but tucked that particular piece of information away for later.

“His name was Luke. In retrospect, I don’t think I ever really loved him like that, but we were young. He was my best friend for years, we were both in the same group home as kids and we were always coming up with the most elaborate escape plans.” Thalia paused to laugh at herself and Reyna smiled imagining a young Thalia, defiant even then.

“We even ran away once or twice. The longest we were out there was a week. We didn’t get on much with the other kids, plus most of them weren’t even our age so we were pretty much always on our own. Being with someone every hour of every day makes you feel things. It’s as simple as that really.”

Thalia caught a strand of Reyna’s hair and wrapped her around her finger.

“You know not all cases of CEM are noticeable from birth right?”

Reyna nodded. “Yeah, some colour changers don’t start having effects until puberty.”

Thalia hummed. “Yeah, I was one of those. At first I didn’t have nearly as wide a range as I do now. And my hair only changed for really powerful emotions, like if I was really happy or sad. The first time my hair changed, I got in so much trouble because my social worker thought I had just dyed it.”

Reyna giggled, having to laugh at that.

“Yeah, it wasn’t until my hair changed back to black right there in front of her that she realised what was really happening.”

“What caused the first colour change?”

Thalia tugged on the strand of hair wrapped around her fingers lightly.

“Patience grasshopper, I’m getting there.”

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll be good now.”

Thalia smirked. “You’d better be.”

Reyna kicked her. “Oh hush you.”

“Yeah, yeah, now where was I?” Thalia laughed.

“First time you colour changed.”

“Oh yeah. Right, so the first time my hair changed colour, it was yellow.”

Reyna frowned. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen that one.”

“You wouldn’t have, I’m getting to that. The first time my hair changed,”

Reyna looked up to see Thalia blushing.

“First time it changed was during my first kiss.”

Reyna couldn’t stop the little ‘aww’ that escaped her.

Still blushing, Thalia continued. “Yeah well, from then on yellow sort of became… Luke’s.”

“You can have colours for certain people?”

Thalia shifted slightly, Reyna moving with her.

“Sort-of. It’s a bit more than that. Yellow was Luke’s because I loved him.”

“Ohh,” Reyna said realisation dawning on her. “You have certain colours for people you’re in love with. Not just people you love.”

“Yeah exactly.” Thalia breathed. Reyna turned to look at her properly. Thalia’s hair was fully green now, she was nervous as fuck.

Reyna frowned. “But that still doesn’t really explain purple.”

Thalia looked up in the ceiling in exasperation.

“You got a four point-oh in the SAT’s, but this you need explaning?”

Reyna just nodded. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Thalia sighed. “Well Einstein, what you were supposed to draw from this was that only two people have ever gotten their own colour.”

Reyna looked at her, head tilted. “Yeah I got that part. But who’s the other.”

Thalia just met her eyes and stared at her until suddenly, Reyna got it. Everything clicked into place and Reyna wondered how incredibly dense she had to be to miss it until now.

“Wait, are you saying,”

Reyna shook her head and started again. 

“Are you saying purple is… mine?”

Thalia bit her lip, looking at her expectantly.

“Yeah? That sounded like a question. It’s not a question, purple is yours, it’s all yours. It’s crazy, Luke’s was never this strong, I mean, for fucks sake, I think of you and boom! Purple.”

Thalia pursed her lips and looked up and the ceiling for a beat. Reyna’s words seemed to have left her. She floundered, looking for something to say, anything but her mind betrayed her.

 

“I know it’s really early for this.” Thalia started, her voice rough with emotion.

“I get it if you’re a little freaked out, you don’t have to say it back or anything. In fact, I get it if you leave right now and I never see you again.”

Reyna looked at her incredulously.

“Why on earth would I ever do that?”

Thalia met her eyes once more, stunned. 

“Wait, what?”

“You can be such a dork sometimes.” Reyna said, then kissed her. The kiss was soft, sweet, reassuring. It promised more.

She pulled away and cupped Thalia’s cheek in her hands.

“I love you too, idiot.”

Thalia’s face split in a smile so bright it could rival the sun. Her hair went from green to purple in the fasted change Reyna had ever seen.

“Seriouly?”

“No, I’m lying.” Reyna said sarcastically before rolling her eyes.

“Yes really. I love you. Now hurry up and kiss me before I take it back.”

Thalia fake gasped. “You can’t take it back!”

“Sure can.” Reyna countered.

“Nah-ah, I call no take-back’s.” Thalia declared and Reyna laughed out loud.

“Well, I can’t argue with that logic. Now are you gonna kiss me or what?”

Thalia didn’t reply, well not verbally anyways.

(But her lips said a lot.)

 

 

\-----------------------  
Here we are! At the ten chapter mark woo! This is a tad short but this week was chaotic. As I'm saying this I'm realising that the vast majority of my weeks are chaotic, but sure, what can a girl do? Anyways, thanks for reading!


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the final chapter! I didn't plan to have it end so soon but I wasn't sure what else to do and didn't want to needlessly drag on a piece and ruin it. Anyways there'll be more notes at the end for anyone interested but for now, I hope you enjoy the final installment of The Colours of the Wind.

When Reyna first met Thalia she thought she could never like anyone as much as she did the colour changer in that moment. Then she had started dating Thalia. Then they said ‘I love you’. Then they just kept living their lives together and with each passing day, Reyna’s feelings grew more and more. Each day, Reyna thought ‘this has to be it’, surely she couldn’t possibly feel anything more powerful but every day, she was proved wrong.

Reyna once said as much to Thalia who had simply scoffed, “You sap!” and continued writing her newest song lyrics. But her hair flushed a deep aubergine and Reyna knew the feeling was reciprocated.

A year and two months after they first started dating, the pair were lounging around Thalia’s apartment, enjoying a lazy Sunday morning. Reyna was sitting reading a book, Thalia’s head in her lap, headphones in as she listened to music when Thalia paused her music and looked up at Reyna.

“Move in with me.” She said simply. 

Reyna, who had been totally engrossed in her book, looked up in shock.

“Wait, what?”

“Move in with me.” Thalia said again. It was a question but Thalia phrased it in a way that that sounded more like a statement. As if she was declaring she wanted pizza for dinner.

“You can’t be serious.” Reyna replied, setting down her books and tilting her head to the side.

Thalia’s purple hair became streaked with gold. Hope, Reyna recalled.

“Well, why not?” Thalia argued. “I mean, we practically live together already. Hazel and Frank are getting their own place soon, so you’d be on your own anyways. But it’s more than just practical. I love you. I can’t see a world in which I wouldn’t want to be with you. I want your face to be the last thing I see before I fall asleep and the first thing when I wake up in the morning. I don’t want to have the occasional lazy Sunday with you, I want them all. I want a life with you.”

Reyna smiled softly and ran her fingers through Thalia’s gorgeous hair.

“Okay.” She breathed.

Thalia’s eyes lit up. “Yeah?”

Reyna grinned. “Yeah, of course you dork. I love you too.”

Reyna leaned down and closed the gap between her lips. The kiss was soft, full of hope and promise of the future. 

Reyna pulled away and frowned slightly.

“Wait, your apartment is further away from the coffee shop.”

Thalia had just groaned. “I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that.”

Reyna hopped up from her seat and made her way over to the coffee machine. 

“Nope, nah-ah, deal off, I need my daily dose of caffeine.”

“It’s only an extra two minutes!” Thalia protested.

“Two minutes too many.” Reyna countered.

In the end Reyna gave in. She never really cared anyways. ( Plus there was the added bonus that Thalia was afraid of the view from her own apartment. That was a little piece of information Reyna would gladly exploit, she was a loving girlfriend like that.)

 

 

Even after living together for months, Thalia’s hair still continued to surprise Reyna. One day in particular Thalia received a text and as soon as she read it, her hair changed from its vibrant blue to pink and navy.

“Um, Thals?” Reyna had joked. “Not to alarm you, but your hair is beginning to look like my middle school’s gym uniform.”

But when Thalia turned around, eyes already rimmed with red Reyna instantly flipped off the humorous mood and her protective girlfriend mode went into overdrive.

“Thals, babe, what’s wrong?”

“Nate just left the band.” Thalia whispered.

“What?” Reyna had gasped, unable to believe what she was hearing. 

“He left the band through a text! He couldn’t even tell us in person! What kind of person would do a thing like that?” Thalia raged, her hair turning more pink than navy.

“Aw babe, I am so sorry. Maybe he had a good reason?”

“If he did, he didn’t bother to tell any of us.” She fumed.

“What the fuck Nate?” Reyna cried, utterly bewildered.

“He just dropped us as if we haven’t all been in a band together for five years. As if we never meant anything to him.” Thalia whispered, all life seeming to drain from her and her hair resuming its navy hue.

Reyna crossed the few steps between them and folded Thalia into her arms, holding her tight. Thalia sobbed into her chest and Reyna’s heart broke to see her so upset. The colour connection clicked and Reyna figured pink must be anger and navy must be sadness, grief.

As terrible as it was to see Thalia like that, Reyna felt the tiniest flicker of pride that they had been dating so long and not once had Reyna done something to make Thalia sad. At least, nothing big enough to see her hair change.

So Reyna held Thalia close, stroking her hair and murmuring words she hoped were in some way into Thalia’s hair and swore if she ever saw Nate again, he was going to get the verbal shakedown of a lifetime.

 

Thalia was already at home the day Reyna came home, thoroughly embarrassed. 

“I am going to kill you.” Reyna growled as she threw down her bag and flopped face first onto the couch.

“Hello to you too.” Thalia teased.

“Not helping my murderous rage.” Reyna said glaring daggers at her girlfriend.

“What did I do this time?” Thalia chuckled.

Reyna opened her mouth to explain but no words came out.

“On second thought,” She back-peddled, “It’s too embarrassing.”

“You can’t make a statement like that that and not tell me!” Thalia protested.

“Ugh.” Reyna groaned, then sighed before finally forming actual words

“So, your hair goes, like, really red when we’re… you know,” 

“Having sex? Making sweet, sweet love? Bumping uglies? Doing the do?” Thalia interjected before Reyna shushed her.

“Yeah, that.” Reyna continued wincing. “And then I was out today, just going about business as usual when a fire-truck passed me.”

“And?” Thalia quizzed, having absolutely no idea where the story was heading.

“And,” Reyna ground out, “And I got turned on. Because the colour matched your hair. Apparently my dumb brain now associates that with getting laid.”

Reyna buried her head under a cushion to protect her ears from Thalia’s raucous laughter.

“I’m sorry Rey,” She howled, “I want to be sympathetic, but that’s just so funny.”

Reyna threw the cushion at her head.

“This is all your fault.” She accused blushing like no one’s business.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Thalia conceded. “I promise to wear a hat from now on.”

Reyna rolled her eyes. “Yeah right. You wouldn’t wear a hat to save your life.”

“Maybe not,” Thalia admitted. “But I’d sure as hell wear one to save yours.”

Reyna smacked her arm lightly. “Stop being cute, I’m mad at you.”

“I’m serious!” Thalia protested.

“Oh don’t be dumb, I love your hair.” Reyna said, wrapping as strand of the offending article around her finger.

“Even if it does cause me the occasional… inconvenience.”

Thalia kissed her. “I love you.” She mumbled, their lips only millimetres apart.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Reyna teased, brushing Thalia off as she stood up.

“Rude!” Thalia had objected, but she was laughing and it was only a second before Reyna joined in.

 

“You know,” Reyna had said one day as she and Thalia were sitting in the coffee shop, sipping at their drinks.

“I never see your hair black any more. It used to be black all the time before we started dating but I don’t think I’ve seen it since.”

It was a question Reyna had been pondering for a few weeks now, but kept forgetting to actually ask Thalia about it.

“Well, black is my neutral colour.” Thalia pointed out, as if it were obvious, answering none of Reyna’s question.

“Yeah, I know that,” Reyna replied, “But why don’t you have it anymore? You’re neutral all the time.”

“Yeah but, purple is kind of my constant now. Purple is you, right? So if I’m constantly in love with you, my hair is constantly purple.” Thalia said all that as she stirred more sugar into her coffee as if she hadn’t said something incredibly romantic.

Reyna reached across the little table and tangled their fingers together, squeezing Thalia’s hand lightly. “I like purple better anyways.” 

“Yeah,” Thalia hummed, “Me too.”

 

The day Thalia asked Reyna to marry her had started as a perfectly ordinary day. As the evening began to draw to a close, Thalia made dinner and Reyna pottered around the apartment, tidying away a few loose bits and pieces, humming to herself.

Thalia served dinner and it was nothing fancy or special, but it was Reyna’s favourite. Somehow Thalia knew it was the simple domestic moments that Reyna loved most. They had just finished eating when Thalia pulled out the ring, gold with three little diamonds embedded in the band. Nothing ostentatious, something elegant and so Reyna.

“I’m not going to give a huge speech,” Was what Thalia began with, “I’m no Cassandra Clare, words aren’t my forte but you know that already. I’m trying not to say too much lest I fuck it up, but honestly I don’t know what else to say other than I love you. I love you Reyna, I’m never going to stop loving you, I couldn’t if I tried. I don’t ever want to spend a day parted from you. So what I’m sure you know I’m asking is, will you marry me?”

“Took you long enough.” Reyna had muttered before throwing herself onto Thalia’s lap, kissing her like Thalia was the oxygen she needed to survive.

“So that’s a yes?” Thalia asked as Reyna pulled away and Thalia slid the ring onto her finger.

“Nah I’ll have to think about it.” Reyna teased.

Thalia groaned, laughing. “Could you give me a straight answer for once?”

A fair few smart retorts flew through Reyna’s head but she silenced then and tilted Thalia’s chin up so their eyes met.

“Of course it’s a yes.” Reyna breathed. “I love you too. And for the record, that was insanely romantic, I think you’re better with words than you think.”

Thalia’s beam framed by her purple hair was such a glorious sight, Reyna could have died happily with that as her last sight. 

So yeah, Reyna mused, Thalia looked good in basically every colour. Being a colour changer, she practically had to, and Reyna loved them all. But no colour, not one could ever compare to purple. That was the colour for her.

Thalia stood up, leaving the dishes on the kitchen table and taking Reyna’s hand leading her to the bedroom, her hair already beginning to take on a red tinge.

Purple was definitely Reyna’s favourite, but holy hell, did she love red too.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh that's it! Thank you all so much for reading! I would like to say a particular thank you to @CelticCrow17 and @Thalia_pancakes both of whom's support and comments always made my day. This was my first ever multi-chapter fic, so waking up each monday morning to see all your kudos' and comments meant the world to me. Thank you so much for reading, I really hoped you all enjoyed.
> 
> I already have a few pieces in mind/in progress so they should be up soon enough too. Feel free to check out my newest work 'Scars are Sexy' which I just posted yesterday!
> 
> I'm about to branch out a little and write a few more fics with different ships, there will probably be solangelo, definately some wayhaught! I'm always looking for new inspiration so please, feel free to give me any prompts or request any ship in particular and I will do my very best to provide, my inbox is always open.
> 
> Well, that's it I guess! Thank you all to the moon and back for reading and stay tuned for more!


End file.
